I'd do anything
by Heit
Summary: No estaba segura de poder soportar otra canción similar a la de la noche anterior. Mientras lo abría, se preguntaba de dónde habría salido tanto romanticismo o lo que quiera que fuera eso por parte de Harry. HG RHr TERMINADO
1. Capítulo 1

Sí, lo sé, lo siento pero... tenía que hacer esto, aún teniendo 11S sin terminar (y no sé cuándo lo haré, porque...)  
  
El título... en fin, es que no se me ocurría nada, y como me gusta esa canción...  
  
Estoy ilusionada... en fin, es mi primer R/Hr "en primera persona", siempre ha habido "salpicones" de esa pareja en la mayoría de mis fics, pero no me había atrevido a centrarme más en esa pareja (es que son mentalidades demasiado complicadas... en fin...), aunque en realidad el R/Hr está mayoritariamente rodeado por el H/G (que es la pareja principal, of course...)  
  
Y tengo una cosa que decirle a Mª Carmen (aunque esto ella no lo lee...) respecto a lo que dijo ayer sobre que si no estaba con DM era porque yo no quería... yo no lo comprendo... resulta que soy yo la principal interesada y luego no suelo acabar con nadie... en fin, este domingo por la noche tengo mi segunda oportunidad, espero no cagarla como en la primera (consejo: después de estar un día súper unida al chico que te hace tilín (como estar cogidos de las manos, indirectas poco directas y frases bonitas aunque lo diga el guión del teatro y tal) no nombres al chico que te hace tolón y nada de caso y él no lo sabía)  
  
Bien, dejamos de lado asuntos que... bueno, asuntos, para centrarnos en el fic aquí presente... por ahora tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 4 pero... necesito motivación para publicarlos!!!!!!!! (léase reviews, muchos reviews) No sé de cuántos capítulos puede constar... quizá 7 u 8 como mucho, pero seguramente cortitos (como es habitual en mí)  
  
Ah, por cierto, me estoy leyendo "el retrato de Dorian Gray" y... vaya, además de estar genial, hay un Harry casado con una chica pelirroja!!!! Aunque... bueno... no es que hable muy bien de ella... oh, estoy deseando terminarme el libro y ver "la liga de los hombres extraordinarios"...  
  
Bueno, os dejo con mi última obra (maestra o no) y os explico que escribo todas esas chorradas para sacar conversación en los reviews... Dedico este fic a Morientes y McManaman, que siempre estarán presentes en mi corazón (sniff sniff)  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Estaban en un sábado, a mediados de Mayo de 1996. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la biblioteca "preparando" los exámenes finales.  
  
Harry llevaba unas semanas deprimido, sin ganas de hacer nada, sin poner atención al quidditch (donde lo habían vuelto a admitir al irse Umbridge) ni a lo poco que hacía. Solía estar en la biblioteca estudiando sin parar (complejo Granger, según Ron).  
  
-Eee... Ron -dijo Hermione-, tú que eres... un hombre fuerte y tal... acompáñame a buscar muchos libros grandes y gordos.  
  
Hermione y Ron (a regañadientes) fueron tras unos estantes, dejando a Harry sentado a una mesa estudiando y probablemente sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos se habían ausentado.  
  
-Bueno, como hombre fuerte que soy... ¿qué necesitas que coja?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Tía, estás como una cabra.  
  
-Es probable pero... sabes lo que le pasa a Harry, ¿no?  
  
-Pues... que se acuerda de Sirius y tal... y todo lo que se le viene encima... y está agobiado y tal...  
  
-No, Harry tiene otra cosa...  
  
Ron se asomó por entre unos libros de la estantería a ver a Harry, que seguía enfrascado en sus libros.  
  
-Tiene el complejo Granger -Hermione le dio una colleja-. ¡Au! ¡A ver! ¡Lista! ¿Entonces qué le pasa?  
  
-¡Está enamorado!  
  
-Oh... no... ¿por qué cuando los chicos tenemos un bajón las tías os empeñáis en acusarlo al amor? ¡nuestras preocupaciones van más allá que eso!  
  
-¡Vamos Ron! ¡Está completamente claro! ¡Mírale! ¿Qué es lo que ves?  
  
Ron volvió a asomarse por entre los libros y observó a su amigo.  
  
-Pues... ¡yo solo veo a un chico estudiando! ¡haciendo apuntes en los márgenes de los libros y repitiéndose la lección!  
  
-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que está apuntando en los márgenes el nombre de una chica.  
  
-¡Un beso!  
  
Hermione se quedó mirándole con una ceja levantada.  
  
-Diez galeones -regateó ella.  
  
-Hecho.  
  
-Pero... tenemos que ayudarle, Ron.  
  
-Hermione... si tú tienes razón y Harry está enamorado... seguro que es de Chang, y no pienso ayudarle a que tenga algo con ella. Para empezar no me cae bien y te recuerdo que está saliendo con el ex de mi hermana...  
  
-¡Todos los caminos llegan a Roma!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Pues que Harry no está enamorado de Cho.  
  
-¿De quién entonces?  
  
-Oh, Ron... no me digas que te has vuelto ciego... cuando ella está presente Harry sonríe y le vuelven a brillar los ojos...  
  
-No suelo fijarme de esa manera en Harry cuando hay una chica a cinco metros a la redonda -dijo Ron despreocupado, ojeando las ilustraciones de un libro sobre la inquisición.  
  
-Ron... no sé qué voy a hacer contigo...  
  
-A mí se me ocurren un par de cosas... Pero oye, sigo sin creer que Harry esté enamorado, me lo habría dicho.  
  
-Él no quiere que nadie lo sepa, porque siente que no hace lo correcto...  
  
-¿No estará enamorado de Parkinson, verdad?  
  
-Argggg...  
  
Hermione se asomó por el hueco de libros para mirar a Harry mientras Ron seguía viendo ilustraciones de la inquisición.  
  
-¡Mira! -exclamó Hermione, haciendo que a Ron casi se le cayera el pesado tomo que tenía en las manos-. ¡Ahí está! -Ron hizo hueco para ver a Harry-. ¿Lo ves? Mira sus ojos, ¡y su sonrisa! ¡sólo es feliz si ella está cerca!  
  
Junto a Harry se habían sentado Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood. Efectivamente, a Harry le brillaban los ojos y sonreía, incluso había apartado los libros para poder hablar con ellas.  
  
-No me lo puedo creer... -dijo Ron, y Hermione sonrió al pensar que por fin Ron lo había adivinado- ¡Harry está por la tarada de Lovegood! -Hermione se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano- Pues permíteme decirte que pierde el tiempo, porque ella está loquita por mis huesos...  
  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y cogió fuertemente a Ron por los hombros.  
  
-¡Ron! ¡Harry-está-enamorado-de-tu-hermana!  
  
A Ron se le calló el pesado libro de la inquisición sobre un pie de Hermione, que no pudo evitar gritar por el dolor.  
  
-¡Imbécil! ¡Me has dejado sin dedos!  
  
Pero Ron no reaccionaba, se había quedado congelado. ¿Harry por Ginny? Imposible... Aunque, como si fuera el momento de su muerte, un montón de imágenes sobre los últimos meses pasaron como relámpagos por su mente y... era posible que Hermione tuviera razón, aunque él se negara a creerlo.  
  
-¿¡QUÉ JALEO ES ESTE!? ¡FUERA DE MI BIBLIOTECA!  
  
Ante los chillidos de la Pince, Ron volvió en sí. Mucha gente los miraba y algunos se reían, entre ellos Harry, Ginny y Luna. Entre empujones de la bibliotecaria recogieron sus cosas de la biblioteca y salieron de ella dejando dentro a Harry, que quería seguir "estudiando".  
  
-¿En qué estabas pensando? -le recriminó Hermione apoyada en un muro y tocándose el pie- ¡Si tienes un libro de más de quinientas páginas en las manos sujétalo fuerte!  
  
-¡Pensaba en que mi mejor amigo tiene fantasías sexuales con mi hermana pequeña! ¡En eso estaba pensando!  
  
Hermione empezó a reír como loca mientras Ron la miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-No sé de qué te ríes, no me entiendes porque eres hija única...  
  
-Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Obligar a tus padres a que te den una hermana?  
  
-Me refería al tema Harry/Ginny.  
  
-Ah no... yo no pienso hacer nada...  
  
-¿Prefieres ver así de mal a tu mejor amigo?  
  
-Pues sí, prefiero que sea infeliz si la única forma de que no lo sea es que se enrolle con mi hermana.  
  
-¡Ron! ¡Todo en la vida no es sexo! -Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido- Harry quiere a Ginny para estar con ella, ayudarla en lo que lo necesite y que ella lo ayude a él, apoyarse mutuamente, obtener un beso -Ron levantó la mirada del suelo- EN LA MEJILLA -Ron volvió a bajar la mirada- cuando esté de bajón, quiere sentirse querido y que le quiera la chica con la que sueña...  
  
-Vale vale, para el carro... empiezas a hacer que me sienta mal... pero tenemos un problema, listilla...  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Pues que Ginny ya no tiene interés alguno en Harry.  
  
-Ron, como muy bien dijo un poeta español... "La llama de una pasión, muy tarde o nunca se apaga."  
  
Ron le tapó la boca.  
  
-Odio tu lado poético. Bueno, intentemos hacer algo por Harry...  
  
A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos, como esperando contar un plan que tenía planeado desde hacía más de quince días.  
  
-Bien, haremos lo siguiente: Harry aún no ha asimilado ante su mejor amigo de quién está enamorado, así que tú debes hablar seriamente con él del tema y mostrarte totalmente abierto y sin preocuparte de que su "musa" sea tu hermana, y yo hablaré con Ginny para saber qué siente exactamente respecto a Harry y si estaría dispuesta a volverse a enamorar de él...  
  
-Está bien... mejor que sea esta noche...  
  
-Vale, yo ahora me voy a la enfermería por si acaso me has roto algo... no puedo mover el dedo pequeño del pie...  
  
-Bien, yo voy a buscar a Neville, a preguntarle qué tal el castigo de Snape...  
  
Se separaron en direcciones contrarias. Hermione, que cojeaba, se dio la vuelta.  
  
-¡Ron! ¡No te olvides de mirar los libros de Harry...! ¡Recuerda que tenemos una apuesta! 


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola!!!!  
  
Bueno... lo siento... lo siento mucho... es ke he estado muy ocupada... mucha tarea, examenes, escuela de idiomas, vida social, david morales...  
  
No me da tiempo a responder uno por uno a los reviews, porke tengo clase de ingles dentro de una hora y esta muy lejos (bueno, mentira, voy a saltarme ingles e irme con mariajo, pero de todas formas he kedado dentro de tres cuartos de hora y no vive aki al lado), pero muchisimas gracias a las personas ke han escrito, llevaba mucho tiempo sin recibir tantos reviews por un solo capitulo...  
  
Y respecto a 11S... pufff... necesito inspiración divina para continuarlo (y para narrar de forma muy muy muy dramatica la muerte de harry... Era broma!!!! O no... muajajajaja). Tambien tengo... me parece ke uno o dos d/g por subir (es ke... el muso es rubio y de ojos azules intensos y a veces grises... la inspiración es esa...)  
  
Bueno, nada mas, ke kiero comer algo antes de irme... solo una cosa... dejad review!!!! Ke kiza si no hubiera recibido tantos habria tardado mas (si, todavía mas) en subir este cap...  
  
CAPÍTULO 2  
  
Esa tarde, Hermione y Ginny iban caminando hacia la biblioteca. Hermione no tenía mucho que estudiar ya, la verdad, porque se tenía preparados los exámenes desde abril, pero acompañaba a Ginny, que tenía que examinarse de los TIMOS, para poder hablar sobre Harry.  
  
-Bueno, ¿de qué tenías que hablar conmigo? -dijo Ginny comiendo chocolate que iba sacando de su mochila.  
  
-Ah... ¡Para ya de comer chocolate!  
  
-Lo siento, pero es mi debilidad... y estoy muy nerviosa...  
  
-Bueno, de lo que te tenía que hablar es... ¿tienes novio?  
  
-Ya te lo dije hace tres días, Hermione -Ginny la miraba con el ceño fruncido, marca Weasley-. No, no tengo novio, y tampoco ningún interés en ello...  
  
-Oh... pero Ginny... tú eres una chica hermosa que despierta el interés de muchos chicos...  
  
-¡Odio que me digan que soy hermosa! ¿No pueden decirme que soy inteligente, graciosa y que tengo muchas y buenas habilidades?  
  
-He ahí tu modestia pero... ¡nadie que te ve por primera vez sabe cómo es tu personalidad, sólo si eres hermosa o no!  
  
-Me sorprende que seas tú quien hable así...  
  
-Sí... la compañía de tu hermano me trastorna mucho... pero, al caso... ¿Por qué no tienes interés en tener novio?  
  
-¿Y por qué tú tienes tanto en que sí lo tenga?  
  
-¿No sigues interesada en Harry?  
  
-¿Debería estarlo? La verdad, no me interesa.  
  
-Oh, Ginny, él es un chico atento, amable, valiente, inteligente, gracioso, guapo, deportista, sano, cariñoso, dulce, fiel...  
  
-¿Cobras comisión o tienes firmado un contrato matrimonial con él?  
  
-Oh, Ginny, él es... ¡el chico perfecto! ¿Por qué no te interesa?  
  
-¿Y por qué no te interesa tanto a ti si tan perfecto es?  
  
-¿Y por qué estás siempre a la defensiva? Además, yo ya he encontrado a mi hombre...  
  
-Ron no es perfecto...  
  
-Ya lo sé pero... ¡Un momento! ¿Quién ha dicho que es Ron?  
  
-Jajajajajajajaja... deberías hacer un curso de interpretación si quieres ocultar tu... "atracción" hacia mi hermano por más tiempo...  
  
-Bueno, aquí estamos hablando de Harry y de ti.  
  
-Pero, Hermione, es que no hay un "Harry y yo" y, sinceramente, no me interesa que lo haya...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Pues porque... tengo quince años, estoy en la flor de mi adolescencia, me estoy descubriendo a mí misma lo maravillosa que puedo llegar a ser... y no quiero descubrir a nadie más, sobretodo a Harry, que es muy complicado de "descubrir" con todo lo que le pasa al pobre... bastante tuve con intentar "descubrir" a Michael como para enfrascarme en Harry, que es todo un reto... Cada chico es un mundo, y no estoy preparada para hacer turismo, sobretodo en Harry, que es... es como hacer turismo en Estados Unidos.  
  
-Bonito discurso pero... ¿No crees que debes darle una oportunidad?  
  
-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ya estuve enamorada de él durante tres años y medio sin que me hiciera caso... ¡Sólo se preocupó por mí cuando ocurrió lo de la Cámara! ¡Incluso estuve por él cuando empecé a salir con Michael!  
  
-Pero Ginny... ¡Tú a Harry le gustas mucho!  
  
-¿Te lo ha dicho él?  
  
-No exactamente...  
  
-Pues entonces no cuenta... además, paso de los juegos "este me ha dicho que tú no sé qué y no sé cuántos", si en verdad le gusto, que me lo diga a la cara y luego ya veremos...  
  
-¿Si él se te declarara tú te replantearías el volver a quererle?  
  
-¿Debería hacerlo?  
  
-Aggggg... ¡Odio la marca Weasley!  
  
-Jajajajajaja... bueno, quizá me lo replantearía, pero debería ser una declaración como Dios manda... nada de estar inseguro y tartamudear al decirme "me gustas, quieres salir conmigo". Si necesito un hombre, lo necesito seguro de lo que hace y que lo haga bien... que intente conquistarme con flores, poemas y canciones... nada de aquí te pillo aquí te mato, sobretodo con Harry, que bastante mal me lo ha hecho pasar ya...  
  
-Vaya... no me ha dado tiempo a sacar un pergamino y anotarlo...  
  
Ginny la miró de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que le volviera a recordar a Ron. Seguía odiando la marca Weasley.  
  
-Bueno, tengo que darme prisa, he quedado con Harry en la biblioteca para que me ayude con unas cosas de pociones...  
  
-¿Ves? ¡Eso significa algo!  
  
-Claro que significa algo... que he suspendido los tres últimos exámenes de Snape y le doy lástima... se escandalizó cuando se enteró de que Luna me iba a ayudar (ella ha suspendido más exámenes que yo, pero jura y perjura que ya ha conseguido dominarlo...).  
  
-Bueno, pues te dejo que disfrutes de su compañía... yo me voy a buscar a tu hermano...  
  
-Uuuuuh... menos mal que sé que eres una chica responsable... porque mi hermano se moriría al oír "embarazo no deseado"...  
  
-Eres... eres... ¡mala!  
  
-Anda, lárgate...  
  
Hermione hizo caso y se fue hacia los terrenos del colegio, donde Ron le dijo que estaría con los chicos... 


	3. Capítulo 3

Bueno, he aki el capitulo 3... muchisimas gracias por los reviews, espero ke los sigais mandando (y mas todavía). Espero ke os guste este cap tanto como a mi. Bss  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
Hermione acababa de salir del castillo a los terrenos. Aunque deberían estar estudiando, había mucha gente disfrutando de aquella deliciosa tarde de primavera que se hacía irresistible ante la mirada de cualquiera.  
  
Caminando por la gran extensión de césped que rodeaba los diferentes jardines, vio a un grupo de chicos sentados al tronco de un árbol junto al lago (N/A. He aquí el árbol protagónico de la mayoría de los fics... ¿y si cobrara comisión?). Distinguió que eran los chicos a los que buscaba por el color chillón del cabello de uno de ellos.  
  
Lentamente y sin que se dieran cuenta, ella se fue acercando. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver a Ron. No llevaba ni la túnica ni el jersey, sólo la camisa blanca remangada, fuera del pantalón y con el cuello en alto con la corbata algo suelta, como solía verse en él, y uno o dos botones desabrochados. También estaba descalzo y despatarrado, medio tumbado en el césped medio apoyado en el tronco del árbol y comiéndose una manzana.  
  
Tenía que admitirlo... Ron le ponía, y mucho. Era todo lo contrario a ella, descuidado y desenfadado, quizá poco responsable, sí, pero todo un encanto, era como un niño, y todo eso le encantaba.  
  
Luego pensó en ella... Seguro que Ron no la veía con los mismos ojos que ella a él. Nunca intentaba hacerse ver más sexy, como Ginny, por ejemplo, que empleaba hechizos para hacer de su ancha túnica una ajustada o la falda cuatro dedos más corta de lo que debiera. Tampoco se maquillaba cuando hacían salidas a Hogsmade y en rara ocasión se echaba brillo de labios. No cuidaba su peinado, solía darle igual que estuviera enmarañado y despeinado y con mayor volumen del que podía controlar. Y luego estaba su forma de ser, estricta y algo obsesionada con el orden, las normas y los estudios, nada conformista con lo que hacía, aunque lo hiciera mejor de lo que se esperaba ella misma... No, definitivamente ella no le ponía a Ron como Ron a ella, era algo imposible. Se propuso cambiar para poder gustarle a Ron, aunque eso estuviera totalmente en contra de sus principios...  
  
Finalmente llegó hasta donde estaban Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus.  
  
-Ron, tenemos que hablar de tú-ya-sabes-qué -dijo ella.  
  
Inmediatamente los chicos empezaron a darle codazos a Ron y decir, en el mismo tono que antes había dicho Ginny, "uuuuuuh".  
  
-Oh, ¿por qué no maduráis? -les dijo Ron levantándose con dificultad dada su postura anterior. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al oír la palabra "madurar" de la boca del chico con "el síndrome de Peter Pan".  
  
Una vez levantado fue hacia Hermione y la cogió del brazo hasta alejarse de los demás lo suficiente como para que no los oyeran.  
  
-¿Has hablado ya con mi hermana? -dijo Ron pegándole un mordisco a su manzana.  
  
-Eeeeh... sí, he hablado con ella...  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-No hay muchas esperanzas...  
  
Hermione le contó a Ron la conversación que había tenido con Ginny (omitiendo, obviamente, algún que otro detalle), Ron sonreía por el carácter de su hermana y de vez en cuando daba un bocado a la manzana.  
  
-Dios, cómo la adoro -dijo Ron finalmente con notable orgullo de hermano-. Siempre ha sido y será más lista que todos sus hermanos juntos... y tiene toda la razón en cuanto a lo de que tiene 15 años y bastante tiene con ella misma, me alegra que no quiera saber nada de chicos... y me alegra que sea tan exigente...  
  
-Pero tenemos que hacer algo por Harry, Ron... él está muy mal.  
  
-No me extraña, mi hermana es fantástica...  
  
Hermione comenzaba a ponerse algo celosa de Ginny.  
  
-Entonces, ¿dices que están ahora mismo en la biblioteca? -preguntó Ron, yendo hacia el árbol y dándole la espalda.  
  
Los ojos de Hermione no pudieron evitar maldecir la camisa que tapaban justo lo que ella quería ver. Sólo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Bien, entonces vamos para allá para espiar un poco disimuladamente -dijo él poniéndose los zapatos y encestando el hueso de la manzana en una papelera mágica.  
  
-Ron, eso no les haría gracia...  
  
-No importa -contestó él recogiendo su túnica y jersey del césped y, cargándolos en el brazo, fue hacia ella-. Ahora es cuando dices "tienes razón, lo hacemos por su bien". Anda, vámonos... ¡Luego nos vemos, chicos!  
  
Caminaron hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Muchas chicas se habían volteado a ver a Ron, y Hermione no podía reprochárselo, porque comprendía que era digno de observar tan... tan... tan sexy.  
  
Ron abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y encontró a Harry y Ginny en una mesa al fondo de la biblioteca, junto a un estante.  
  
-Bien -dijo él-, si vamos hasta ese estante por detrás de los demás, no tienen por qué vernos. Vamos.  
  
Ron la volvió a coger del brazo, abrió la puerta y se pusieron tras el primer estante, llegando de la forma que había dicho Ron hasta el que estaba junto a la mesa de Harry y Ginny. Él hizo hueco de libros como esa mañana y Ron y Hermione los observaron en silencio.  
  
-Entonces -decía Ginny-, nunca puedo mezclar un colmillo de tiburón con sangre de cabra, ¿no?  
  
-Exacto, eso estropearía cualquier poción -dijo Harry, observando fijamente a Ginny con ojos brillantes y las mejillas algo sonrojadas.  
  
-Menos mal que me estás ayudando tú, porque si fueras Luna me habrías dicho que era sangre de tiburón con colmillo de cabra...  
  
Harry rió. La miraba embelesado, como si no recordara haber visto nada más bonito antes en toda su vida. Quedaron un rato en silencio.  
  
-No me mires así, haz el favor -le pidió Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, lo que tú quieras...  
  
Harry desvió de Ginny su mirada y la depositó en los apuntes de la chica, o lo que se suponía que eran los apuntes.  
  
-Ginny... ¿estos son tus apuntes? -le preguntó señalándolos.  
  
-Eeehh... sí creo...  
  
-Menos mal que eres buena en encantamientos... -Harry se puso a leer los apuntes de la chica- A ver... "para hacer la poción para agudizar la vista se necesita: G - Luna, ¿qué vas a hacer esta tarde? L - Supongo que espiar a Neville..."  
  
Ginny le quitó a Harry el pergamino de las manos mientras éste se reía.  
  
-Eso ya son cosas privadas -le dijo ella.  
  
-Gin, deberías coger los apuntes en vez de utilizarlos para mandar notitas...  
  
-¿Gin?  
  
-Eeeeeh... sí... bueno... si no te gusta que te llame así puedo...  
  
-No no, no te preocupes, no me importa que me llames así... lo que pasa es que de Virginia me llamaron Ginny para acortar, y ahora Gin... ¿Terminaréis llamándome como si fuera un rumor de abeja?  
  
Harry rió, y no pudo evitar perderse en la mirada profunda y oscura de Ginny.  
  
-Ah... bueno... bien... pero procura coger los apuntes...  
  
-Tendré en cuenta tu consejo... pero no difundas nada de lo que has leído en ese pergamino... Luna me mataría...  
  
-Hecho. Bueno, apunta: los ingredientes para agudizar la vista son: tres zanahorias cortadas en finas rodajas...  
  
Siguieron así durante algo más de una hora. Hermione ya estaba agotada de estar de pie, pero parecía que Ron quería seguir allí.  
  
-Oh... Ron... vámonos ya... estoy muy cansada...  
  
-Espera, se empieza a poner interesante...  
  
-¿La poción para remediar las picaduras de arañas venenosas te parecen interesantes?  
  
-Pues sí, mucho, no recuerdo haberla aprendido...  
  
-Deberías haberlo hecho el año pasado...  
  
-No empieces otra vez... Bueno, está bien, vámonos...  
  
De la misma forma que habían llegado, se fueron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la sala común.  
  
-Bueno -dijo Hermione-, pues esta noche, cuando estéis solos en el cuarto, sácale el tema de las chicas, ¿vale?  
  
-Está bien...  
  
Hermione daría cualquier cosa por estar presente en esa conversación sin ser vista. Le encantaría ver a Ron plantearle el tema a Harry con todo su tacto posible y escuchar sus argumentos y consejos hacia su mejor amigo... seguramente, Harry también le preguntaría a Ron por "su chica"... cómo deseaba escuchar esa charla... 


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquí por fin el capítulo 4... no es de mis favoritos, así que espero que os guste más que a mí.  
  
Jo... mañana vuelvo al instituto tras las vacaciones, y sigo levantándome a las 12... no sé cómo me las voy a arreglar para no dormirme en clase... Bueno, a ver si mi hermano me trae ya mi regalo de navidad... (una camiseta de los RAMONES!!!!!!! Por fin!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Voy a contestar a los reviews:  
  
PaMe-LiTa - Gracias. Bueno, ahora no, y en el siguiente cap tampoco, pero puede que Hermione de alguna sorpresita... Eso de que a Ginny ya no le interesa Harry... se puede arreglar, no? No sé... (muajajaja) En este cap se revela algo... algo demasiado obvio que no hacía falta revelar... Gracias por la recomendación... no recuerdo si dejé review, sorry, por si acaso date por reviewada. Bss  
  
N!L@ - Gracias. La continuaré, pero seré malvada y probablemente tardaré un poco... Por ahora tengo escrito el cap 5, que más largo que los demás... espero sacar tiempo para escribir el resto, palabra. Me agrada que pienses que es un fic original, porque está algo difícil serlo, y me gusta que la trama te guste. Bueno, yo cumplo con mi parte: he seguido, ahora cumple tú con la tuya o_- (pretendo que eso sea un guiño) Bss  
  
Pao Bloom - Gracias. Bueno, pronto, lo que se dice pronto... me extraña viniendo de mí, sinceramente, pero haré lo que pueda... Bueno, el dicho dice "no todo es lo que parece"... Bss  
  
Luz del Alba - Gracias. Pues espero no extraviarme! Hermione espiando? No sé yo... Pero a mí me dijo que ganas no el faltaban... Bss.  
  
Shashira - Gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Para poner a Ron... así, me he inspirado en... oh, bueno, da igual. Efectivamente, la manzana simboliza el pecado, porque para Hermione Ron es eso, el "ay... quizá no debería pero... ui, venga, va". El árbol del que hay que comer es del protagónico del 90% de los fics, pero ten cuidado con la serpiente cuando te acerques... El R/Hr quizá se resista un poco, porque ninguno de los dos se atreve... por ahora. Siento haber tardado en actualizar. Bss, y sigue pronto con "Olvidarte", anda.  
  
Haruka of the Sidhe - Gracias. Creo que a todas nos pone Ron. Oh, gracias, pero eso de como siempre... Bss. P.D: cuánto tiempo llevamos sin jugar al billar tú y yo????  
  
Ginny-Magical-Kagome - Gracias. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirte... sólo que espero que vuelvas a dejar review. Bss.  
  
Carito-weasley - Gracias. Idem que en el párrafo anterior. Cuídate. Bss  
  
La_NiNia_PiTu - Gracias. Diox, que me sonrojo... Me alegra que te guste cómo escribo, lo hago lo mejor que puedo, pero tengo mucho que mejorar. Géminis al poder!!! Jajajaja, entonces nacimos el mismo día que Marilyn Monroe!!!! (pero espero que no terminemos igual...)  
  
Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews... no sé si me dejo alguno, sólo he contestado a los que había del cap 3, así que sorry si me dejo alguno... Espero que dejéis vuestras críticas, que eso me anima a actualizar más seguido (o al menos me aumenta el cargo de conciencia por no hacerlo...)  
  
Muchos besos.  
  
Aída.  
  
CAPÍTULO 4  
  
Ron estaba sólo en su cuarto, contemplando la cantidad de libros y apuntes desplegados sobre la cama de Harry, que había ido un momento al servicio.  
  
Tenía un debate dentro de sí mismo: por un lado quería que Harry se animara, y había comprobado con sus propios ojos que sólo lo hacía con Ginny presente pero... ¿acaso Harry y Ginny no podían ser simplemente amigos? En fin, si la sola presencia de Ginny alegraba el día a Harry... ¿qué más daba que se vieran como amigos y no como pareja? Por otro lado, comprendía que Harry se había enamorado de Ginny, y que lo que él seguramente quería era poder besarla y abrazarla sin dar ninguna clase de explicación a nadie. Ron comprendía a la perfección esa clase de necesidad, porque él mismo la tenía, pero... es que la chica en cuestión era su hermana... y él no se sentiría cómodo en absoluto si viera a su mejor amigo y a su hermana pequeña paseando cogidos de la mano, abrazándose y besándose... claro que Harry también veía a Hermione como si fuese una hermana, y ya le había dejado bien claro que quería que eso sucediera, que Hermione y él fueran por fin una pareja...  
  
Al ver los libros de Harry desparramados por la cama, se acordó de la apuesta que tenía con Hermione. Se dirigió a la cama de Harry y buscó el libro de pociones (si hay que escribir el nombre de alguna chica en el margen de algún libro, el de pociones es el indicado, porque es con el que más te aburres) y lo abrió por una página aleatoria. Ron no se sorprendió al ver junto a la lista de ingredientes de la poción antidepresiva una snitch dibujada con las iniciales GW en su interior. Ahora le debía a Hermione diez galeones, aunque le hubiera gustado más tener que besarla...  
  
Se abrió la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño y Ron dejó en un acto reflejo el libro en su sitio y se levantó de la cama. Harry, mirándolo raro, se dirigió al lugar donde antes se había sentado Ron y sacó sus apuntes de transformaciones. Ron se había sentado en su cama y observaba fijamente a Harry, preguntándose si realmente lo quería como cuñado y si sería bueno con su hermana... ya no tenía ninguna duda al respecto...  
  
-Oye Ron, respeto tu posición de no estudiar y aprobar todo con notas peladas y de pura casualidad por un favor de tu considerado cerebro pero... te ruego que no me observes de ese modo mientras intento estudiar... cuando me dejen utilizar la varita fuera de la escuela quiero convertir el ordenador de mi primo en un jabalí...  
  
-Harry... tenemos que hablar...  
  
Harry, con rostro preocupado, dejó su asiento y se puso frente a Ron en la cama de éste.  
  
-¿Pasa algo?  
  
-¿Que si pasa...? Oye Harry, quiero que seas totalmente sincero conmigo...  
  
-Suelo serlo siempre...  
  
-¿Estás enamorado?  
  
Harry levantó una ceja en muestra de su asombro ante tal pregunta. ¿Que si estaba enamorado? Pues sí, claro que lo estaba... pero no se lo podía decir a Ron, le mataría y luego preguntaría "¿de verdad la quieres?".  
  
-¿Yo enamorado? No, Ron, qué va... no tengo tiempo de enamorarme...  
  
-Harry, dime la verdad...  
  
-Bueno... es posible que me guste alguna chica, pero nada trascendental... ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo de pensar demasiado en chicas...  
  
-O sea, que te gusta una chica...  
  
-Sí.... me gusta... un poco.  
  
-¿Y quién es?  
  
-Oh... ya te he dicho que no es nada trascendental, Ron, no hace falta que te intereses en saber quién es...  
  
-Tú me sacaste por las malas que "me gustaba un poco" Hermione cuando bien sabíamos los dos que estaba loco por ella...  
  
-Y lo sigues estando... pero... ¿insinúas que ya sabes quién "me gusta un poco"?  
  
-Dejémoslo en que he visto algún dibujo de una snitch con algunas iniciales...  
  
Harry palideció.  
  
-Ron... Ron... yo... de verdad... lo siento pero... no pude remediarlo... yo... no me hagas daño, por favor...  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja... no sabía que te infundía tanto respeto...  
  
-Sólo bromeaba, y tú no me infundes nada de respeto, pero sí tus puños...  
  
-Bueno, pero no te voy a pegar, Harry... tal vez si fueras otro tipo...  
  
-Entonces... ¿No te parece mal que "me guste un poco" tu hermana?  
  
-Deja de decir "me gusta un poco", ambos sabemos que te mueres por ella...  
  
Harry se sonrojó, pero era la pura realidad... se moría por Ginny Weasley.  
  
-Ron... la quiero tanto...  
  
-Aggg... Harry, por favor, no pongas ese tono conmigo... si quieres ponerte sentimental ve a hablar con Hermione... ella comprenderá mejor ese lado tuyo...  
  
-Perdón...-Harry se dejó caer en la cama, aliviado de que Ron no mostrara ninguna clase de resentimiento por sus sentimientos hacia su hermana pequeña.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué piensas hacer con Ginny?  
  
Harry se volvió a sonrojar... pensar hacer, lo que se dice pensar hacer... pues como que no se lo iba a decir...  
  
-No sé Ron... es tan complicado... ella no me hace ni caso, sólo me quiere para que le ayude con pociones y reírse un poco...  
  
-Pero eso tiene una solución...  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Verás, Hermione y yo te vamos a ayudar a conquistarla...  
  
-Hablas como si lo tuvierais planeado...  
  
-Lo tenemos planeado. Bueno, que Hermione ha estado esta tarde hablando con Ginny antes de que ella se reuniera contigo en la biblioteca, y ella le ha dicho que si tú mostraras un interés más claro hacia ella e intentaras conquistarla con flores y poesías y tal (ya sabes cómo son las tías... ejem... sin comentarios...) pues que se replantearía su posición para contigo.  
  
-¿Flores? ¿Poesía? Me considero un tipo sensible pero...  
  
-Si quieres te puedo ayudar...  
  
-Ron, no te ofendas pero... llevas colado por Hermione desde tercero y no has conseguido que te bese en la boca... y eso que tú a ella también le gustas... o sea que...  
  
-Te has pasado, eso es un punto bajo... pero, ya verás como lo consigo antes de volver a casa, jurado.  
  
-Sí, bueno...  
  
-Mi hermana también dijo algo de música o canciones... no sé, pero ya la conoces, es una fanática de la música...  
  
-¿Canciones? Mira, haría cualquier cosa por Ginny, pero no estoy preparado para cantar o bailar en público...  
  
-No, cantar y bailar no, pero... mandarle la letra de alguna canción que le guste o la canción, ya sabes, como un howler...  
  
-Va a ser difícil, ¿no?  
  
-Seguramente pero... ya verás como lo consigues...  
  
Harry se incorporó de la cama y sonrió. Le ayudaba mucho tener el apoyo de su mejor amigo. Ron le extendió la mano y Harry la cogió, pero le atrajo hacia él y se dieron un abrazo con fuertes palmadas en la espalda.  
  
-Sé que está mal -dijo Ron-, pero mi hermana tiene "reunión diaria" con Luna en el aula de Encantamientos a las siete... podemos coger la capa invisible e ir.  
  
-Pero si se llegaran a enterar...  
  
-No lo harán... además, lo hacemos por tu bien...  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Haré que Hermione hable con Luna para que nos ayude...  
  
-Vale pero, ¿puedes dejarme ya estudiar? Entre tu hermana y tú no me dejáis concentrarme...  
  
-No si... yo también debería estudiar pero...  
  
-Ron, piérdete.  
  
-Sí, será lo mejor. Voy a buscar a Hermione para comentarle lo de Luna. 


	5. Capítulo 5

Weno, aquí está el capítulo 5... quizá sea un poco rollo, porque cuenta todo lo que todos sabemos...  
  
Y bueno, debía haberlo hecho al principio, pero no sé por qué no lo hice, ejem...  
  
SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!! SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!! SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No son muchos ni importantes, más que nada porque no me he leído el libro, sólo algunos spoilers de las páginas h/g... así que, si tengo algún fallo al hablar de cosas que salen en el quinto, como por ejemplo Luna Lovegood (que quizá no es como yo la pongo aquí), es porque no lo he leído (pero ya queda menos de un mes para que lo haga!!!)  
  
Por si acaso alguien se lo pregunta... creo que estos chicos están algo estresados por el tema Voldemort, así que en este fic no aparecerá, o al menos no como una amenaza inminente... los chicos se merecen un respiro para preocuparse por su adolescencia, ¿no?  
  
Waw, ayer vi "Las horas" (no pude ir al cine y he tenido que esperar a alquilarla). Me ha encantado, es una de las mejores películas que he visto, sin duda. La vi con mi mejor amiga, Mariajo, y a ella no le gustó en absoluto, dijo que no le veía sentido y sólo sacó que todos eran bisexuales, a mi hermana le maravilló tanto como a mí, y mi hermano dijo que era "un empujón al suicidio". Cuando vi el principio, la carta de Virginia a Leonard, ya supe que me gustaría, pero, waw, es maravillosa, triste, sí, pero maravillosa. Estoy deseando tener tiempo para leer "La señora Dalloway" y "Las horas".  
  
Bueno, mejor me pongo a lo que interesa, que es responder a los revews:  
  
PaMe-LiTa - Gracias. Es que Ron es muy comprensivo... Ginny puede llegar a ser muy exigente... Quizá Ron necesite más de un empujoncito para cumplir su promesa, o quizá no... ¿Quién sabe? (Yo!!! Muajajaja)  
  
N!L@ - Gracias. La verdad es que sí, el pobre pasó un mal trago y Ron es monísimo. Seguramente lo conseguirá pero... ¿cómo? Me alegra que te guste, y muchísimas gracias, es muy difícil ser buena.  
  
Tabatas - Gracias. Hay que ver, que review más... reducido (broma, lo comprendo perfectamente). Espero que la espera no se te haya hecho muy larga...  
  
-*Nicky - Gracias. Hum... tiempo al tiempo, eres muy impaciente. De todas formas no creo que el fic sea muy explícito respecto a lo que tú te refieres, porque creo que ya lo intenté en otros fics y el resultado no fue muy bueno.  
  
Luz del Alba - Gracias. Eso es lo que pretendo, me alegra conseguirlo! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, no ya sólo en la personalidad de Ron en la película, sino en muchos matices, como los toques H/H de la parte final de la primera y primera mitad de la segunda, y en otras cosas... a veces parece que los de la Warner no se leyeron el libro, sinceramente. Espero no haber tardado mucho, de todas formas, con este cap no creo que haga mucha falta haberse leído el resto del fic...  
  
Ginny Potter W - Gracias. Lo del libro y la snitch lo he sacado de un spoiler del quinto, creo que James hace lo mismo con Lily, es lo que yo llamo "un guiño", no un plagio (es que me he dado cuenta que hay muchos detalles en mis fics por los que me podrían acusar de plagio, cuando son sólo "guiños" a canciones y fragmentos de libros o películas).  
  
Tatekanine - Gracias. Bueno, el plan de conquista aún no ha empezado, espera al próximo capítulo. Gracias.  
  
La-NiNia-PiTu - Gracias. Jajajaja, yo tampoco quiero acabar como la Obregón, sinceramente. Espero saciar un poco tu curiosidad (porque con este cap no sé si lo haré mucho) y gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos.  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero recibir tantos o más con este cap, aunque no es gran cosa, la trama no avanza demasiado... Prometo que el próximo capítulo será mejor.  
  
Besos.  
  
CAPÍTULO 5  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry y Ron llevaban puesta la capa invisible y caminaban por largos pasillos hasta el aula de Encantamientos, donde se suponía que se reunirían Ginny y Luna en cinco minutos.  
  
-Entonces, ¿dices que Luna nos ayudará? -preguntó Harry algo inseguro.  
  
-Sí, eso me ha dicho Hermione... Bien, ya estamos aquí, ahora habrá que esperar a que aparezca una de las dos para meternos dentro...  
  
-No sé si esto puede salir bien...  
  
-Saldrá bien si no hacemos demasiado ruido. Cállate, por ahí viene Luna...  
  
La chica rubia se dirigía hacia ellos con paso ligero y expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, imborrable gracias a sus grandes ojos azules. Ella abrió la puerta del aula y se metió dentro. Por suerte a Harry y Ron les dio tiempo a colarse ellos también.  
  
Mientras esperaba a Ginny, que fueron unos escasos cinco minutos, Luna no dejaba de pasear por el aula en círculos. De repente, la puerta se abrió y el corazón de Harry dio un brinco: era Ginny, que parecía cansada y tenía la respiración agitada. Luna se la quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-Lo siento -se disculpó Ginny-, es que me encontré con Michael Corner y me ha entretenido.  
  
-¿Corner? ¿Qué quería?  
  
-Pffff... preguntarme cómo estaba y contarme su vida... -Ginny lo dijo con una cara de "menudo tío pesado" y se sentó en un pupitre, mientras Luna fue hacia la ventana, la abrió y se asomó hacia fuera- Por cierto, ya sabes que ayer estuve estudiando con Harry... -el aludido, que dada la oportunidad casi no pestañeaba al mirar a Ginny, se sobresaltó al escucharla nombrarle- resulta que leyó mis "apuntes" de pociones... lo siento...  
  
Luna también se sobresaltó y casi se cae por la ventana. Se volvió sorprendida, aunque quizá lo pareciera por sus ojos. Hermione le había dicho que Harry y Ron escucharían esa conversación, seguramente con la capa invisible de Harry. Así que los dos muchachos se iban a enterar de lo que sentía por Neville. Aún no comprendía por qué había accedido a la petición de Hermione... ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Lo hizo porque Ginny era su mejor amiga y sabía que en el fondo aún sentía algo por Harry, y hacían una maravillosa pareja. Al recordar sus motivos, la expresión de Luna volvió a ser apacible.  
  
-Bueno... de todas formas... -decía Luna- Somos bastante obvias... seguramente ya lo sabrá todo el colegio... si no anduviésemos persiguiéndole por los pasillos y mandándole mensajitos con la lechuza me habría molestado más...  
  
-Menos mal que no te has enfadado...  
  
-Sí bueno, pero... ¿Qué tal ayer con Harry?  
  
Esto le interesaba más al nombrado, que agudizó el oído para no perderse ningún detalle. Ginny por su parte se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Me estuvo ayudando con pociones, ya lo sabes... Me ha aclarado varias cosas, creo que podré aprobar...  
  
-Ya... y apartando a Snape de todo esto... ¿Qué tal ayer con Harry?  
  
Ginny volvió a encogerse de hombros.  
  
-Pues como siempre... Él muy majo, nos reímos bastante... Nada fuera de lo normal... No sé por qué te interesas tanto...  
  
Harry no sabía si sentirse bien o mal. Ella pensaba que él era majo y que se reía con él, pero lo decía como si para ella el haber pasado dos horas y media con Harry sin nadie más no significara nada en absoluto, cuando fue muy importante para él.  
  
Luna se sentó justo en frente de Ginny, como si fuera un policía a punto de comenzar un interrogatorio. En parte era así. Ginny lo sabía y se asustó un poco.  
  
-Ginny, de mujer a mujer... Si yo digo "Harry", ¿qué es lo primero que te viene a la cabeza?  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos con una exagerada cara de sorpresa y se levantó de un salto del pupitre y abría y cerraba la boca como intentando decir algo. Harry estaba deseando escucharla.  
  
-¡¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?! ¡Primero Hermione y ahora tú! ¿¡Acaso ofrecen recompensa a la primera persona que consiga liarme con él o qué?! ¿¡Qué mosca os ha picado!?  
  
-Ginny, yo sólo te he hecho una pregunta, me importa poco lo que hables con Hermione, la verdad, no hace falta que me montes un pollo para contestarme, con una palabra basta...  
  
-¡Amistad! ¡Eso es lo que me viene a la cabeza!  
  
A Harry eso no le había sentado muy bien... Era cierto, él esperaba algo como "Oh Luna, he hecho todo lo posible, pero aún le quiero, no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, me estoy volviendo realmente loca por él...", incluso con alguna lagrimita habría estado mejor... Pero la respuesta de Ginny había sido otra muy distinta...  
  
-¿Nada más? -dijo Luna, y Ginny la miró fulminante.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que le guardo rencor por no haberme hecho caso cuando estaba enamorada de él? ¿Que no puedo evitar pensar "le odio" cuando recuerdo lo mal que lo pasé por él? ¿Que algunas noches termino pensando en él? No voy a admitirlo, Luna.  
  
Eso ya le estaba gustando un poquitín más... Un momento, ¿le odiaba? Pero, ¿Eso era normal o en verdad le odiaba? ¿Qué significaba?  
  
-Ya vamos mejorando -Luna también se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana por la que estaba mirando Ginny-. ¿Por qué no dejas el orgullo aparte y me lo cuentas todo respecto a Harry? No te vendría mal desahogarte un poco con este tema, ¿no crees? Siempre has sido muy reservada para hablar de Harry, yo sólo sé que estuviste enamorada de él un tiempo y él no te hizo ni caso, y soy tu mejor amiga...  
  
-La única persona a la que le conté todo lo que sentía por Harry me traicionó y casi nos mata a los dos...  
  
-Por Dios Ginny, no me compares con un diario de hojas gastadas, creo que tu padre estaría de acuerdo conmigo al creer que sé dónde tengo el cerebro.  
  
Ginny sonrió. Harry estaba ansioso por saber todo lo que había sentido y lo que pensaba Ginny sobre él. Ron simplemente escuchaba distraído, no le interesaban demasiado las intimidades de su hermana pequeña.  
  
-Está bien, Luna, quizá tengas razón y lo mejor sería contártelo... Nunca he hablado profundamente del tema con nadie...  
  
-Estoy lista para tu confesión -dijo ella sentándose de nuevo frente a Ginny en un pupitre. Ginny en cambió se paseaba por el aula.  
  
-Yo siempre había oído hablar de Harry Potter desde que nací. Contaban que había derrotado al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos siendo un bebé, y yo siempre sentí curiosidad por su historia... Estaba deseando conocerle, sabía que lo haría, porque él sólo tenía un año más que yo y lo más probable era que coincidiéramos en Hogwarts. No podía evitar sentir envidia por mis hermanos, porque ellos lo verían antes que yo, y... Oh Dios, seguro que ellos no se merecían tanto como yo el verle. Siempre me lo había imaginado alto y fuerte y guapo...  
  
«Entonces acompañé a mis hermanos a King's Cross el primer día de colegio, el año que entraba mi hermano Ron. Un niño se nos acercó y le preguntó a mi madre que donde estaba el andén. A mí me llamó la atención porque iba solo. Entonces se bajan Fred y George del tren y le dicen a mi madre que ese niño era Harry Potter. ¿Te puedes imaginar cómo me quedé? El gran héroe de mis sueños no era como me lo había imaginado... era bajito y delgaducho, pero la verdad es que era bastante mono... No tan guapo como me lo había imaginado, claro, pero muy muy mono, sí, bastante mono...  
  
-Ya sabemos que era mono... -la cortó Luna. Harry sonreía, quizá en un principio le había decepcionado, pero pensaba que era mono- ¿Te importa continuar?  
  
-Perdón. Bueno, claro, le pedí a mi madre que me dejara volver a verlo, pero ella no me dejó, y la verdad es que tenía razón, el pobre debía sentarse mal...  
  
«Y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando mi hermano me manda una lechuza diciéndome que es amigo de Harry Potter... ¡Que hasta compartía con él la habitación! Tampoco pude evitar ponerme celosa... El caso es que Ron no era sólo amigo de Harry Potter... con su ayuda Harry pudo poner a salvo la Piedra Filosofal... No veas lo que fardé yo ese verano con mis amigas de mi hermano... Bueno, también le vi cuando fuimos a la estación a recoger a mis hermanos... Dios, hice el ridículo completamente... Me puse a gritar su nombre y a señalarle con el dedo, cada ve que me acuerdo... No quiero saber lo que pensó de mí...  
  
«Y una mañana como otra cualquiera, el verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts, bajo a desayunar y me lo encuentro ahí, en la mesa de la cocina... y yo en camisón... ¿Qué hice? Ponerme a gritar y subir corriendo las escaleras -Luna reía-. No tiene gracia. Y se quedó allí el resto del verano. Yo me dediqué a quedarme callada y a hacer el ridículo cada vez que él aparecía... ¡Hasta metí el codo en la mantequilla una de las pocas veces que me dirigió la palabra! -Luna se reía cada vez más- Dios, fue horrible... ¡Pues anda cuando fuimos a comprar los libros! ¡Nos encontramos a Draco Malfoy y dijo que yo era la novia de Harry por defenderle! Oh, cómo deseaba que él le dijera "Sí, es mi novia, ¿algún problema?"... Pero él simplemente se quedó callado, a ver, ¿qué iba a hacer si no?  
  
-¿Pero tú ya estabas enamorada de él? -le preguntó Luna.  
  
-Oh, no, yo sólo sentía admiración... Como lo que tú sientes por Brad Pitt.  
  
-Oh, bueno, sigue...  
  
«Bueno, yo ese verano había encontrado un diario de un tal Tom Ryddle... iba a contárselo a mis padres, pero al ver que el diario contestaba a lo que escribía descarté la idea, porque mi padre me diría que me deshiciera de él, y yo lo quería. No es que me sintiera sola, tenía amigos y mis hermanos me querían mucho, pero nunca viene mal tener algo más de apoyo, y él nunca se lo contaría a nadie... o al menos eso creía. Escribía en él todo lo que sentía y todo lo que me pasaba, cómo eran los encuentros que tenía con Harry, y... bueno, todo lo que tenía que ver con Harry. La verdad es que me sorprendió que Tom se interesara tanto por él...  
  
«En el colegio me dedicaba a observar a Harry. Tuve la suerte de que me tocó en su misma casa.  
  
-¿Le observabas como observo yo a... ese? -preguntó Luna, acertando a no nombrar a Neville.  
  
-No, yo era bastante más discreta... ¿Y por qué no dices "Neville" en vez de "ese"? -Luna se llevó la mano a la frente- Bueno, da igual, sigo:  
  
«En alguna que otra ocasión no pude evitar escuchar alguna conversación, me sabía su horario de memoria, no me perdía sus partidos de quidditch y de vez en cuando le veía entrenar sin que él se diese cuenta... La admiración que sentía por él se fue transformando en algo más, pero entonces a mí sólo me gustaba.  
  
«Pero estaban sucediendo cosas muy extrañas... Había ataques y pintadas en el colegio, en fin, ya lo sabes, y todo apuntaba a que era yo la que lo hacía, aunque nadie sospechara de mí, todo el mundo creía que era Harry. El caso es que me di cuenta de que tenía que deshacerme del diario, y lo hice, pero... un día... vi a Harry con el diario... y, bueno, entré en su cuarto, revolví todas sus cosas y se lo quité, ¿Y si Tom se lo contaba todo? No podía arriesgarme a que eso sucediese, y me enfrenté a Tom... y terminé en la Cámara de los Secretos a punto de morir...  
  
-Alto alto... creo que te has saltado algo -Ginny miró a Luna interrogante- , hay quien cuenta en este colegio la historia de un día de San Valentín de 1992 -Ginny se llevó la mano a la frente- y de cierta felicitación...  
  
-Sí, vale, está bien... había intentado saltármelo... Bueno, le mandé una estúpida felicitación con un tonto poema que escribí...  
  
-A mí me habían dicho que fue un poema muy profundo... -dijo Luna riéndose.  
  
-¡Deja de burlarte de mí! Bueno, sí, se la mandé y se la dieron delante de mí... y de mis hermanos, y de Draco Malfoy y... y de medio colegio. Harry debió pasar una vergüenza... Fue entonces cuando a Harry se le cayó el diario, Malfoy lo cogió y empezó a burlarse de él. Harry le quitó el diario y Malfoy pasó por mi lado y no tuvo otra cosa que decirme que a Harry no le había gustado mi felicitación... ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Con un poco de suerte Harry no se habría enterado de que fui yo!  
  
«Bueno, por donde iba... Recuerdo que me desperté en la Cámara y ahí estaba Harry Potter, malherido por la lucha, y unos metros más allá el basilisco al que había derrotado... y el maldito diario, roto... Me eché a llorar. Creía que me iban a expulsar, y para colmo no sabía cuánto se había ido Ryddle de la lengua... Harry fue muy amable, me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó hasta la salida abrazándome y consolándome porque yo no paraba de llorar... Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el gran Harry Potter me había salvado la vida... y de que estaba enamorada de él.  
  
-¿Y qué pasó en el segundo curso? -Luna parecía entretenida por la historia.  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¿Nada?  
  
-Absolutamente nada. Sí, le vi ese verano... Estuvieron cerca de expulsarle por inflar a su tía y hacer que volara... Yo lo único que hacía al verle era sonrojarme, y cómo odiaba hacerlo... Y durante el curso... lo más fue que el primer día, en el tren, me senté por error encima de él.  
  
-¿Por qué? -Luna reía.  
  
-Oh, estaba todo a oscuras y yo había ido a preguntar qué pasaba, iba a sentarme y, como no veía nada, fui a sentarme encima de él... qué vergüenza... Deja ya de reírte.  
  
-Perdón. ¿Y en tercero?  
  
-¡Que fui una estúpida!  
  
-Querida, eso no es sólo de tercero.  
  
-Omitiré tu comentario y seguiré hablando: Yo seguía enamorada de él, y había un baile de Navidad, con eso de los Campeones y tal... Yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Harry me pidiese ser su pareja, pero eso no pasó... hasta que yo acepté ir con Neville.  
  
-Cómo te odio por eso -le dijo Luna con voz ronca.  
  
-Vuelvo a omitir tu comentario y sigo: Él en realidad no me lo pidió, no le quedaba otra opción y lo dijo mi hermano, pero él en ningún momento puso mala cara ni rechazó la idea. El caso es que yo ya le había prometido a Neville que iría con él, y me daba mucha lástima, Hermione ya le había rechazado porque iba con Víktor Krum... no podía romper mi promesa, así que le dije que no, con todo el pesar de mi corazón... Para colmo, unos minutos antes me enteré de su propia boca que le había pedido que fuera con él a "Cho-Chona-Chang", pero que le había rechazado por Cedric, y mi hermano estaba deprimido porque le había rechazado Fleur... bueno, no fue un buen día para mucha gente. Finalmente fue al baile con Patil, aunque sé que me miraba de vez en cuando... a mí y a Chang, claro... Harry no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera Chang, era la chica perfecta: mayor, guapa, buena figura y buscadora de Ravenclaw, claro que él no sabía que era muy superficial... bueno, que era imbécil.  
  
Luna y Ginny se reían de Cho. Harry se sentía incómodo. Quizá no era muy falso lo que habían dicho, pero al fin y al cabo era Cho, y ella le había gustado mucho, aunque ya no significara absolutamente nada.  
  
-En fin, yo le quería a él, él a Chang y Chang a Cedric... Luego pasó todo eso del retorno del innombrable... Y supongo que no hace falta que te cuente detalladamente lo que pasó el año pasado, ya te lo sabes: me hice su amiga y... lo más importante -Ginny se puso de pie sobre el pupitre y empezó a bailar. Harry sólo atinaba a morderse el labio- ¡¡¡Le quité a Cho- Chona-Chang la snitch en sus propias narices!!! -Ginny dejó de bailar, pero Luna seguía riendo- Eso fue algo muy importante, porque el quidditch significa mucho para Harry, y demostré que soy mejor que Chang jugando... Y Harry confió en mí para hablar conmigo, aunque también tuvimos algún roce...  
  
-Creo que te olvidas de Michael...  
  
-Oh, bueno... Yo sabía que Harry estaba muy interesado por Chang, por eso ese verano me prometí a mí misma olvidarle o callarme para siempre... e hice las dos cosas. Empecé a salir con más chicos, pero... a mí todavía me gustaba Harry. No digo que estuviera enamorada de él pero... aún sentía algo...  
  
-...Y ahora...  
  
-...Sigo callándome...  
  
-...Lo que quiere decir que...  
  
-...No estoy enamorada de él...  
  
-...Pero...  
  
-...Supongo que aún siento algo...  
  
-...Y...  
  
-...Sí él me sorprendiera...  
  
-...Y...  
  
-...Me dijera que me quiere de mil maneras...  
  
-...Quizá...  
  
-...No tendría problemas para volver a enamorarme de él...  
  
-¡¡¡Bien!!! -exclamó Luna.  
  
Harry tenía la boca abierta. Aún no estaba todo perdido, significaba algo para ella. Podía recuperarla, y lo haría, aunque para ello tuviera que dejarse la piel. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola!!!  
  
Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he estado bastante liadilla con los exámenes. Al menos es el segundo día de vacaciones y he terminado el capítulo... espero poder hacer más, porque presiento que si no lo hago ahora no creo que lo haga antes de que lleguen las vacaciones de verano...  
  
Bueno, ahora contestar:  
  
TABATAS - Gracias. Bueno... depende de lo que signifique para ti el término "mucho", y dudo que se extienda hasta más de dos meses. Lo siento. No te preocupes, yo a veces también soy bastante cortante.  
  
MEIKO - Gracias. Vaya, me has hecho sonrojar. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste tanto (y veo que conseguí lo que me proponía: que el summary atraiga). Era lo que quería, que resultara bonito y gracioso, gracias por pensar que lo he conseguido. Espero que hayas sido paciente y sigas dispuesta a leer mi fic hasta el último capítulo. Besos.  
  
o0ALEBLACKMOON0o - Gracias. Bueno, no hacía falta implorar (aunque casi, porque con lo que tardo...). Espero que este capítulo también te guste.  
  
GINNY POTTER W - Gracias. Te he hecho caso y no he actualizado tan pronto (jejeje). Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y espero que tú hayas tenido tiempo suficiente como para leerte por fin el quinto libro (madre mía, acabo de caer en la cuenta de que llevo tanto sin actualizar que ha dado tiempo a que salga el quinto libro...), porque yo aún voy por la página 250 (malditos exámenes), pero prometo que estas vacaciones me lo termino. Besos.  
  
GINNY KINOMOTO - Gracias. Bueno, lo de siempre, he tardado BASTANTE, pero espero que la espera valga la pena, aunque no me ha gustado mucho este capi...  
  
JACKIE - Gracias. Bueno, una vez más la trama no se desarrolla demasiado, pero espero que te guste el capi.  
  
LIZLOVEGOOD12 - Gracias. Tengo un problema con tu review porque no sé si querías decir que mi fic es empalagoso o no lo es (creo que no, pero si lo es avísame de nuevo). Muchas gracias por pensar que mi fic es creíble, porque además de pretender que sea bonito y gracioso, quería que tuviera credibilidad (toda la credibilidad posible teniendo en cuenta que Voldemort no va a aparecer... y un año en Hogwarts sin Voldemort es ruaro ruaro ruaro...). No, la inspiración no se ha ido, tengo ideas para los dos próximos capítulos, pero lo que no tengo es tiempo. Besos.  
  
LIZLOVEGOOD12 (review 2) - Gracias por pensar que mi fic es bueno, y tienes razón, excepto por algunos autores, fanfiction.net no está en su máximo esplendor, al menos en la sección h/g y r/hr, que es la que yo miro. Repito que no continúo por falta de tiempo. Lamento que te aburras, al menos con el nuevo capi tendrás para al menos 5 ó 10 minutos... supongo que esta Semana Santa seguiré escribiendo. Besos.  
  
No sé si me dejo algún review, porque como hoy no me va fanfiction.net, he tenido que ir mirándolos desde el correo, y es un lío, la verdad.  
  
Como ya he dicho en algún review, pretendo escribir esta Semana Santa (so keep on pretending lalalalala ups, lo siento, últimamente estoy algo obsesionadilla con HIM y Ville Valo...).  
  
Espero que os guste el capi 6 más que a mí y que sigáis dejando reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión y hacen que tenga cargo de conciencia mientras no actualizo, lo cual está bien porque me recuerda que debo escribir. Muchos besos.  
  
Nota: En este capi hay muchas referencias musicales y os preguntaréis: "si el fic está ambientado en 1996... ¿Qué pintan Jet o Simple Plan aquí?". Para los próximos capítulos no me podía ceñir a la discografía que tengo anterior al 96, por lo que dejaremos pasar un tupido velo y olvidaremos ese detalle de que vamos musicalmente adelantados a la época, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que la canción que da nombre al fic es de Simple Plan y no tiene precisamente más de 8 años...  
  
CAPÍTULO 6  
  
-Bien, segundo paso -dijo Hermione, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre un sillón de la a esas horas solitaria sala común, rodeada por Harry y Ron, que la escuchaban con atención-: Conocer con detalle todos sus gustos y sus intereses. No pretendo que cambies tu personalidad, Harry, sólo que te luzcas un poco, no vayas a meter la pata diciendo que detestas su libro favorito.  
  
Harry escuchaba atento sin interrumpir a los planes que hacían sus amigos. Desde el día anterior estaba extraño, con una nueva esperanza tras escuchar las palabras de Ginny que le daban una oportunidad.  
  
-De eso me encargaré yo -continuó Hermione-: esta noche tenemos "reunión de chicas" en su cuarto. Pero, Ron ¿de verdad que no tienes ni idea de cuál es el grupo favorito de Ginny?  
  
-Pues no -respondió Ron-. Me parece que le gusta el rock. Y a mí no me mires con esa cara de "me parece mentira siendo su hermano", porque tu eres una de sus mejores amigas y tampoco tienes ni pajolera idea.  
  
-¡Sé que le gustan los libros de aventuras y romance! -se defendió Hermione.  
  
-¡¿Y qué libro no es de aventuras o romance?!  
  
Todo apuntaba a que habría una nueva pelea. Harry ya la estaba esperando, porque eran las seis de la tarde y durante todo el día sólo habían tenido dos. A Ron se le empezaban a poner las orejas coloradas y Hermione tenía los ojos desencajados y la boca abierta a punto de contraatacar. Harry opinó que debía pararles antes de que subieran demasiado el tono.  
  
-Bueno, ya vale ¿no? -dijo Harry y Ron y Hermione le miraron algo avergonzados-. Hermione, ¿a qué hora has quedado con Ginny?  
  
-Después de la cena. Mañana te cuento los resultados.  
  
-Pues si no hay más que discutir -Ron dijo "discutir" más alto que las demás palabras- yo me voy a la cocina, a ver si Dobby me puede dar algo de merendar...  
  
Hermione abrió violentamente la boca, seguramente con la intención de arremeter contra el comentario de Ron con algo relacionado con el PEDDO. Harry prefirió retirarse a su habitación antes de que le alcanzara una bomba.  
  
--------- "--------  
  
Tocó tres veces a la puerta de la habitación de chicas de quinto curso. Llevaba todo lo que tenía que llevar para la ocasión: el pijama y bolsas con chucherías. No tardó en abrirle la puerta una chica menudilla y pelirroja en pijama también.  
  
-¿Y tus compañeras de cuarto? -preguntó Hermione entrando en la habitación.  
  
-Tenían "reunión de chicas" en el cuarto de las de cuarto.  
  
Ginny cerró la puerta tras ella y sacó del armario otras dos bolsas con dulces y las puso sobre la cama, donde se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a Hermione, que volvía a adoptar la misma postura.  
  
-¿Y qué me querías decir? -preguntó Ginny mientras sacaba un dulce de chocolate de una de las bolsas.  
  
¿Qué quería decirle? Vaya, se le había olvidado preparar un discurso falso y convincente como excusa para celebrar la reunión, aunque, al fin y al cabo... eso era una reunión de chicas ¿por qué no sincerarse? Quizá Ginny podía ayudarla como ella estaba ayudando a Harry...  
  
-Ron me gusta -dijo finalmente. Era la primera vez que se iba a sincerar de ese modo.  
  
-Ya lo sé -Ginny se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "sé que 1 + 1 = 2, no 7".  
  
-Ginny, lo que quiero decirte es que... Ron me gusta... mucho  
  
Ginny, que tenía perdida la vista en la bolsa que había traído Hermione, la apartó y miró a Hermione a los ojos.  
  
-Merlín, Hermione, ¿no te habrás enamorado de él?  
  
Hermione rodó sus ojos y echó la cabeza un poco para atrás, queriendo decir con gestos lo que no quería decir con palabras.  
  
-¡¡¡Eso es genial!!! -exclamó Ginny, que se había levantado de un brinco y daba saltos en la cama. Hermione estaba sonrojada.  
  
-Ginny... tú crees que... ¿Tú crees que él pueda sentir algo por mí?  
  
-¿Algo? ¡¿Algo!? Por Merlín, Hermione, se le nota que se muere por ti, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta.  
  
-Pues no.  
  
-Pues estás ciega.  
  
Hermione estuvo a punto de soltarle "más ciega estás tú, guapa, mira más de vez en cuando con qué ojos te mira Harry", pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Lo que no sé es cuándo te lo dirá -Ginny volvió a coger algo para llevarse al estómago-. Lleva algún tiempo colado por ti, pero no tiene agallas.  
  
Hermione seguía un poco sonrojada. Parecía que Ginny hablaba en serio... ¿Ron por ella? Merlín, eso era completamente imposible pero... ¿Y si era verdad? Se había imaginado a sí misma con Ron paseando cogidos de la mano por los jardines infinidad de veces, pero de ahí a que hubiera posibilidades de que esos sueños se hicieran realidad había un largo camino que Ginny había reducido considerablemente con sus palabras. Tenía que asegurarse antes de despegar sus pies del suelo.  
  
-Pero Ginny, ¿estás completamente segura? ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Claro que estoy segura, Hermione, no haría que te hicieras ilusiones para que luego te pegaras el batacazo del siglo. Este verano se lo saqué por las malas y me hizo prometer que no te lo contaría.  
  
Hermione sintió cómo se le retorcía el estómago por unos nervios repentinos que no sabía de dónde habían salido. Parecía ser verdad.  
  
-Pues has faltado a tu promesa -dijo Hermione aún algo sonrojada mientras metía por primera vez en la noche su mano en las bolsas de comida.  
  
-Mujer, esta es una situación que merecía romper una promesa... te lo podía haber dicho antes...  
  
-Pues en ese caso no sé qué hacer para que se decida y me lo diga... Quizá si yo cambiara un poco...  
  
-No, Hermione, Ron se ha enamorado de ti -Hermione sintió como miles y miles de mariposas se revolvieron en su estómago al escuchar esas mágicas seis palabras-, no cambies tu personalidad. Yo me encargo de que se decida  
  
Al decir eso, en los ojos de Ginny apareció aquel brillo característico de los gemelos Weasley cuando se les acababa de ocurrir alguna nueva fechoría. Hermione recordó el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba allí, así que no le preguntó a Ginny qué pensaba hacer, sino entrar directamente al plan.  
  
Necesitaba que no entrase en la habitación durante unos cuantos minutos, y era arriesgado hacerla salir de la sala común a esas horas para ir a las cocinas, como en un principio se le había ocurrido, así que cogió la empuñadura de la varita que tenía sujeta por la goma del pantalón de su pijama y susurró unas palabras.  
  
De repente, a Ginny se le transfiguró la cara y se puso un poco pálida.  
  
-Tengo que ir al servicio -dijo Ginny con voz ronca levantándose.  
  
-Lo siento -susurró Hermione cuando Ginny hubo entrado al cuarto de baño.  
  
Inmediatamente cogió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma que había en el escritorio de Ginny y se abalanzó sobre la caja llena de vinilos y cd's que había junto a la mesa, junto a un reproductor mágico que Arthur le había regalado a su hija. Había un montón de discos, y sólo le dio tiempo a apuntar el nombre de algunos de los grupos antes de que oyera a Ginny tirar de la cadena y guardara el pergamino y dejara la pluma en su sitio.  
  
Ginny abrió la puerta con gran cara de alivio y se encontró a Hermione junto a su caja más preciada. Frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó.  
  
-Sólo miraba, no sabía que tenías tantos.  
  
-No sabía que te gustara la música rock.  
  
-No me emociona demasiado, sólo tenía curiosidad.  
  
-La mayoría de ellos me los ha regalado Bill -volvieron a la cama-. Gracias a él adoro la música y me parece imprescindible. A los gemelos y a Ron también les gusta el rock, pero nunca se han molestado como Bill en que lo escuchara ni me han llevado a conciertos. Creo que por eso quiero tanto a Bill.  
  
-Oye, por curiosidad -dijo, cambiando de tema. Cuando Ginny empezaba a hablar de Bill se perdía, Ginny le quería mucho y le tenía mucho aprecio-, nunca me has dicho cuál es tu libro favorito. Lo digo porque si no lo tienes, te lo puedo regalar por tu cumpleaños.  
  
-Mi favorito es "El Señor de los Anillos", pero ya lo tengo -señaló un gran tocho que tenía en la estantería, aunque para Hermione no resultaba tan gordo-, pero puedes regalarme "El diario de Bridget Jones", llevo algunos meses queriéndomelo leer, pero no lo tienen en las librerías de magos.  
  
-De acuerdo. Entonces... ¿Me ayudarás con Ron?  
  
-Por supuesto que sí, cuñada.  
  
-------- "--------  
  
Al día siguiente, el trío se volvió a reunir en la sala común como el día anterior. Harry estaba ansioso por conocer los resultados de la reunión de la noche anterior de Ginny y Hermione.  
  
-Madre mía, ¿esa caja es mágica, no? -comentó Hermione, hablando de la caja de discos de Ginny.  
  
-Sí creo, ¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Ron.  
  
-Porque parecía el bolso de Mary Poppins... había un montón de discos, y seguro que no cabían más de la mitad...  
  
-¿Pero qué discos había? -Harry quería ir al grano.  
  
Hermione sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de pergamino lleno de letras chiquitinas y apretujadas. Harry, desde su sitio donde no le alcanzaba la lista a leer la letra de Hermione, echó un vistazo al pergamino.  
  
-¿Y dices que no te dio tiempo a apuntarlo todo? -preguntó extrañado Harry.  
  
-¡Claro que no! Me pregunto si le habrá dado tiempo a escuchar todos los discos que tiene...  
  
-Bueno, lee la lista de una vez -se quejó Ron-: tengo hambre.  
  
Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina, aunque lo único que consiguió fue sentir esas malditas mariposas en el estómago al recordar lo que había dicho Ginny. Comenzó a leer:  
  
-Nirvana, Ramones, Metallica, The Jam, The Clash, Misfits, The Fuzztones, The Doors, The Cynics, The Dictators, Iggy Pop, Manowar, Sex Pistols, The Rolling Stones, Los Piratas, AB/CD, perdón, AC/DC, The Mr. T Experience, HIM, Sum41, Red Hot no-sé-qué-más (el nombre era demasiado largo), Kiss, Aerosmith, Black Sabbath, Blur, Blink 182, Greenday, Guano Apes, Hoobastank, Jet, Muse, Nickelback, Placebo, Punk Ska Covers (no me preguntéis, creo que en el disco ponía eso), Queen, Simple Plan, Smashing Pumpkins, The Cardigans, The Darkness, Switchblade Kittens, The Donnas, The Offspring, The Rasmus, The Who, Mc5, T-Rex, Wheathus y Zwan.  
  
Hermione levantó la mirada del pergamino y miró a sus amigos. Ambos tenían una ceja levantada con cara de "no recuerdo lo primero que has dicho".  
  
-¿Y dices que no te dio tiempo a apuntarlo todo? -repitió Harry.  
  
-Había más -respondió Hermione negando con la cabeza-. Pero sé que no los tiene ordenados, al menos no por orden alfabético.  
  
-Sabía que mi hermana estaba loca por la música pero... ¿tanto?  
  
-Bueno, ahora... tercer paso -dijo Hermione-: consultar la discografía de estos grupos y las letras de sus canciones para archivar las que nos interesen.  
  
-Anda ya Hermione -dijo Ron haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
  
-Harry tiene que impresionarla -dijo Hermione.  
  
-¡Pero si son por lo menos 50! -protestó Harry.  
  
-Creo que son 47, además, quien algo quiere algo le cuesta... -Hermione se levantó y dio el tema por zanjado. 


	7. Capítulo 7

> Por fin vuelvo a las andadas, y bajo un nuevo nombre (y nuevo mail, por si acaso os supone alguna molestia). Es que cumplí los 15 y tenía que volver a cambiar el nick (a ginny152004) y pensé que mejor que tener que cambiar el nick cada seis meses, lo cambiaba ahora definitivamente por mi nuevo mote: Heit.  
  
Y bueno, lo de cada vez que publico: Siento el retraso, de verdad, pero es que me ha sido casi imposible escribir con los exámenes finales, y otras cosas que me han ido surgiendo (además de la desmotivación que supuso el que se rompiera el disket donde tenía este mismo capítulo que he tenido que volver a escribir y otras muchas cosas que ahora os vais a quedar con las ganas de leer) y no he podido sacar el tiempo de ninguna parte. Es cierto, ha habido momentos de esos que lo único que he hecho ha sido estar tirada en el sofá o en la cama sin nada que hacer pero... bueno, supongo que me entendéis... ¿no?  
  
Siento hacer los capítulos tan cortos. Intento meterle más cosas, pero me parece que el tamaño es el adecuado, no sé si lo comprendéis... Pero espero compensarlo escribiendo más seguido... supongo que las vacaciones ayudarán a que me quede metida en mi casa con el aire acondicionado, ¿no?  
  
Reviews:  
  
MOR - Gracias. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que sigas dejando review. ¡Animan mucho!  
  
Lizlovegood12 - Gracias. Tranki, es que soy como el Guadiana: aparezco y desaparezco. Lo de la extensión de los capítulos lo explico en el tercer párrafo. Si ya se te ha olvidado de qué iba el fic, espero que no te suponga mucho tener que volvértelo a leer. Gracias por la aclaración y espero que me sigas comunicando tu opinión (y quejas si las hay)  
  
Vale - Gracias. Me alegro mucho de que te gustara tanto y de que te parezca creíble (todo lo creíble que pueda ser que no aparezca Voldemort, claro). Me gustaría mucho que siguieras dejando review.  
  
Ginny Potter W - Gracias por gastar tanto tiempo en escribirme un review tan extenso!!! Siento que hayas pasado una mala época, espero que te encuentres mucho mejor. Yo no sé qué me ha pasado con este libro (el quinto), que he tardado en leerlo dos meses (sí, dos, qué vergüenza me da admitirlo), quizá por la presión del instituto (donde también me tenía que leer varios libros) y por el subidón de pavo y tontería que creo he tenido. Tras leerlo, no sólo me dan ganas de matar a cierta persona, sino a varias. Lo de lo melómana de Ginny lo he puesto por mí, soy una completa fanática de la música que no quiere ni imaginar cómo sería su vida si grupos como Nirvana o Ramones no hubieran existido nunca. Siento lo de la extensión de los capítulos, pero ya lo he explicado algo más arriba. Gracias por tus consejos, intentaré complacerte. Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic y que me sigas escribiendo.  
  
Gene - Gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic. Pronto... no, no he actualizado pronto, pero hago lo que puedo. Besos.  
  
Niniel204 - Gracias! Que bien que te gustara tanto el fic y la forma que tengo de escribirlo, en serio, me halaga mucho, ahora sólo espero seguir en la misma línea. Espero volver a tener noticias tuyas cuando publique esto, me haría mucha ilusión.  
  
Cuando terminéis de leer el capítulo (si llegáis a terminarlo), dejad review que, como ya dije una vez, hace que aumente mi cargo de conciencia por no actualizar más seguido.
> 
> CAPÍTULO 7  
  
Harry caminaba solo por los pasillos de Hogwarts con una carpeta bajo el brazo tan llena que le sobresalían algunos pergaminos. Venía de la biblioteca y se dirigía a la sala común. Llevaba ya varios días, ayudado de Ron y Hermione, buscando en el equivalente mágico del Internet muggle las letras de las canciones de los grupos favoritos de Ginny. Era un trabajo bastante complicado teniendo en cuenta el gran abanico de gustos musicales que la chica poseía.  
  
Las letras de Nirvana eran bastante interesantes, pero no eran las más apropiadas, las de HIM tenían una tendencia bastante suicida con algunas excepciones, las de los Ramones eran muy claras, a veces algo absurdas, pero le gustaban... Tras haber leído tantas letras era totalmente normal no recordar de quién era "Should I stay or should I go", así que todo era bastante complicado.  
  
Iba pensando en esto cuando escuchó un grito al final del pasillo. Se oían las pisadas de al menos dos personas corriendo. Cuando aligeró el paso para ir en busca de una respuesta, para su sorpresa, apareció Ginny corriendo por el pasillo con una cámara de fotos (Harry la reconoció como la de Colin Creevey... tenía muy visto ese objetivo). Cuando Ginny pasó por su lado, sin dejar que Harry reaccionara, le cogió del brazo y le obligó a que corriera con ella.  
  
-¡VIRGINIA GINIEVE NINETTE WEASLEY!  
  
Reconoció aquella enfurecida voz como la de Ron. No paraba de preguntarse qué demonios pasaba cuando Ginny se paró frente a una puerta, la abrió y le arrastró dentro. Ginny cerró la puerta con un hechizo y, jadeante tras la carrera, se deslizó por la puerta hasta el suelo. Harry optó por sentarse sobre un pupitre (al parecer estaban en una aula vacía). De pronto, Ginny comenzó a reír.  
  
-¡¿Qué le has hecho?! -preguntó Harry al fin, con lo que consiguió que Ginny se riera más.  
  
-Ahora parece algo enfadado, pero ya verás como luego me lo agradecerá.  
  
-¿No vas a contármelo?  
  
Ginny le miró fijamente, como evaluando el grado de confianza que había entre ellos. Harry se sintió bastante incómodo.  
  
-Ya sabes lo testarudo que es Ron -dijo Ginny-. Seguramente, si por él fuera, dejaría escapar a Hermione... Bueno, en realidad no es testarudez... es cobardía. Así que he decidido ayudarle -concluyó con una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo en los ojos que le recordaban a los gemelos Weasley.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-El plan es el siguiente: le pedí la cámara de fotos a Colin y me escondí en el baño de prefectos, sabía que Ron iría esta tarde a darse un baño a cosa de las ocho. Me escondí y le eché algunas fotos un tanto comprometedoras por no decir que, de salir a la luz, pasaría la mayor vergüenza de toda su vida y jamás volvería a ser el mismo, pero como me empecé a reír a carcajadas me pilló. Pienso hacerle chantaje. Le mandaré una de las fotos y le diré que tiene de plazo hasta dentro de quince días para declararse a Hermione o... curiosamente estas fotos aparecerán en todos los tablones de anuncios de Hogwarts. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
-Descabellado.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-¿Y por qué me has traído a mí hasta aquí?  
  
-Porque se te da muy mal mentir, Harry. Aunque le dijeras a Ron que me había ido por la izquierda, él habría notado que me había ido por la derecha.  
  
-¿Miento mal?  
  
-Lo siento, sé que es un dato revelador para ti.  
  
Se quedaron un rato en silencio. ¿De verdad se le daba mal mentir? Entonces... ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella?  
  
Ginny miraba al techo, como repasando su plan mentalmente. Luego dirigió su mirada a la carpeta que Harry había dejado sobre el pupitre.  
  
-¿Qué llevas ahí? -preguntó ella.  
  
¿Qué le decía ahora? Ella misma le había dicho que no era bueno mintiendo... estaba en un aprieto.  
  
-Son... apuntes -mintió (mal) Harry.  
  
-Accio carpeta.  
  
La carpeta se deslizó hasta llegar a los brazos de Ginny. Harry había intentado detenerla, pero sin éxito alguno. Ahora ella vería todas aquellas letras y... ¿Qué excusa le ponía?  
  
-Mientes muy mal, Harry -dijo Ginny mientras abría la carpeta-. ¿All night long? ¿When I lost you? ¿Needles and pins? ¿Right here in my arms? ¿Are you gonna be my girl? ¿Coleccionas letras de canciones?  
  
-Sí -lo soltó sin pensar.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que te gustaran estos grupos! -dijo hojeando todos los pergaminos-. A mí también me gustan. Mi hermano Bill me ha mandado esta mañana un vinilo de The Chesterfield Kings, ¿los has escuchado?  
  
-No.  
  
-Van a dar un concierto la semana que viene, el viernes, en Hogsmade. Si te apetece puedes venir. Creo que te gustarán.  
  
-Sí, claro...  
  
-Hace unas semanas vinieron The Cynics... estuvieron muy bien ¿Cómo es que no fuiste?  
  
-------------- "--------------  
  
Estaba por fin en la sala común, tirado en un sillón. No se explicaba cómo había podido salir airoso de aquella musical situación con Ginny Weasley, toda una melómana. A él le gustaba el rock, por supuesto, pero no era tan entendido, ni mucho menos. Conocía a los Ramones, Nirvana, Sex Pistols y muchos de los grupos que a ella le gustaban, pero no les sacaba tanta punta. Ni siquiera tenía una teoría tan detallada sobre el suicidio o asesinato de Kurt Cobain como tenía ella (que estaba completamente convencida de que todo había salido de la retorcida mente de la viuda de América).  
  
Al menos había conseguido quedar con Ginny para hacer algo que no fueran los deberes. Le iba a llevar al concierto de los Chesterfield, pues decía que no se lo podía perder. Aunque seguramente irían con los amigos de ella, pero algo es algo.  
  
Quizá si seguía adelante con lo de mandarle las canciones a base de howlers se delataría él solo y no tendría nada de misterioso... Estaba hecho un lío. Lo mejor sería bajar a cenar. Iba a ser gracioso ver a Ron después de lo que le había pasado en el baño de prefectos con su hermana aunque, por supuesto, se suponía que él no sabía nada al respecto.  
  
-------------- "--------------  
  
Ya en el comedor, sentado junto a Ron y Hermione, el ambiente era bastante tenso. Ron tenía una cara tan larga de enfado que nadie se atrevía a decir ni una palabra. Harry hacía como que no sabía nada, y Hermione estaba muy extrañada, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.  
  
En contra a la rutina, una lechuza entró al Gran Comedor y se dirigió hacia Ron. Harry se suponía qué contenía la carta, así que pensó que lo más apropiado era distraer a Hermione, que estaba bastante atenta, para que no pudiera ver nada.  
  
Mientras hablaba con ella sobre el examen de Transformaciones, miraba a Ron por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba muy rojo y sus ojos mostraban una ira incontenible. Pudo ver que, por debajo de la mesa, Ron había hecho pedazos su correspondencia.  
  
-¿Qué era? -preguntó Hermione con algo de valentía.  
  
-Nada -respondió tajante, por lo que Hermione decidió no insistir.  
  
De repente, Dumbledore se puso en pie y todos se quedaron en silencio.  
  
-Os comunico que el viernes de la semana que viene podremos disfrutar de la agradable visita de los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo del colegio de magia Alto Guadiana, de España, que estarán de viaje de estudios en nuestro país. Espero que todos les mostréis la hospitalidad que se merecen. Se quedarán aquí durante todo el fin de semana, alojados en unas habitaciones que dispondremos especialmente para ellos. Ese día, aprovechando que es viernes, se celebrará un baile para darles la bienvenida -en ese momento, la mayoría de las chicas pronunciaron un "oooh" seguido de "qué bien", mientras que los chicos hacían otro "oooh", pero seguido de "mierda"-. Pero no os sintáis presionados a encontrar pareja -se apresuró a decir Dumbledore-, podéis ir solos o en grupo. La finalidad del baile no es encontrar pareja, sino hacer amistad con nuestros visitantes.  
  
-Oh, genial, no creo que pueda volver a pasar por lo de buscar pareja -dijo Ron y Hermione carraspeó.  
  
En esos momentos, Harry no se acordaba de que esa misma noche había quedado con Ginny para acompañarla al concierto. Ron seguía hablando, pero Harry no le hacía caso, estaba mirando a Ginny, que acababa de entrar al comedor. Ella se sentó en frente de Harry diciendo "hola, ¿me he perdido algo? Parece que todo el mundo está bastante excitado" y sonriendo abiertamente. Ron la miraba con odio y Harry simplemente se había quedado embobado.  
  
-Harry, ¿se puede saber qué haces? -le preguntó Hermione, señalando su brazo.  
  
Al darse cuenta, Harry se sonrojó mucho y cambió su postura. Ginny, Ron y Hermione se reían: había metido el codo en el plato de Hermione sin darse cuenta. Cuando se olvidaron del incidente, Hermione le contó a Ginny lo del baile y la visita del colegio español.  
  
-Vaya, pues me temo que Harry y yo haremos amigos el sábado y el domingo, porque ya tenemos planes incancelables para esa noche, ¿verdad Harry? -dijo Ginny y Ron y Hermione abrieron sorprendidos los ojos y la boca: ¿Tenían planes? ¿Juntos? ¿Para el viernes por la noche?  
  
-Sí, es verdad -contestó Harry, mirando a Ron y Hermione suplicándoles con la mirada que no pusieran esa cara-. Vamos a ir a Hogsmade, al concierto de los Chesterfield Kings.  
  
-Es una lástima que coincida con el baile -comentó Ginny-. Ya sé que no hay bailes con estudiantes extranjeros todos los años, pero tampoco vienen los Chesterfield muy a menudo, así que... yo pienso ir al concierto, pero si tú prefieres quedarte en el baile, Harry, lo comprendo.  
  
-No no no -se apresuró a decir Harry-. Odio los bailes, seguro que lo paso mejor contigo en el concierto.
> 
> Como respuesta, Ginny sólo le sonrió abiertamente, pero eso fue suficiente para que Harry deseara con más ganas todavía que llegara la noche del concierto.


	8. Capítulo 8

¡Hola!  
  
Ya estoy aquí, tras el retraso de rigor, con un capítulo más largo de lo habitual, dedicado a esas personas que leen mi fic desde el principio.  
  
Y vuelvo a avisar: volveré a sufrir retrasos (de este tipo, quiero decir), y más ahora que me acaban de comprar un bajo eléctrico (¡por fin!) y estoy a ver si consigo tocar algo con sentido... Por ahora sólo cosas sencillas... tipo Blitzkrieg Bop, Are You Gonna Be My Girl si me apuras.  
  
Y un par de aclaraciones: en el capítulo aparece dos veces (creo que son dos) la palabra "fubolín". La verdad es que estoy escribiendo otro fic donde utilizo el término "quidditch en miniatura" o algo por el estilo, pero aquí se me ha pasado por completo, así que por favor pasadlo por alto. Para la aclaración sobre el nombre de Ginny, leed la respuesta al review de Haruka Of The Sidhe. Los personajes de Aída, Jesús, Mariajo, Dani, Flavour y Richard son reales (los dos últimos en realidad se llaman Antonio y Ricardo), Josh es en realidad Jesús (historia un poquitín complicada) y... bueno, el tipo de las rastas es un cruce entre mi imaginación y el personaje de Duende (interpretado por Rubén no-sé-qué, soy mala para recordar nombres) en "Una de Zombis" (peazo película, producida por Santiago Segura y dirigida por... soy mala para los nombres, creo que se apellida Lamata). El Beat es un lugar real, situado en la calle Monte de Tomelloso. Y Ginny canta un trozo de "Ode to Harry Potter", diciendo que ella la escribió: mentira y gorda, es una canción bastante buena de Switchblade Kittens, para los que no la habéis escuchado.  
  
Creo que eso es todo. Hay más aclaraciones en las respuestas a los reviews:  
  
Haruka Of The Sidhe - Jajajaja... sólo he visto Billy Elliot una vez... ¡Pero me encantó! No tienes por qué robarle los discos a Ginny... me ha dicho que si quieres te los puede grabar (tengo un nuevo descubrimiento: "Buenas noches, Rose", peazo grupo... es el antiguo grupo de Rubén, el guitarrista de "Pereza". No sé si te gustarán, a mí me encantan). Sobre el nombre de Ginny... En fin, aunque lo perdí, ese capítulo ya lo tenía escrito cuando Rowling lo anunció y, la verdad, me gusta más Virginia y Ginieve que Ginevra (es que le puso los cuernos a Arturo con Lancelot y... como he leído que comparan a Harry con Arturo... en fin, manías mías). Lo de Ninette... no sé, me dio por ahí. Luego hablamos de lo del blog, tengo que hacerte un par de consultillas, y tengo malas noticias: no sé a ti, pero a mí la página donde jugábamos al billar me va de p-pena. Gracias por dejar review, y... ¿a esto lo llamas tú decente? Talogo!!!  
  
Vale - Pedido y concedido... Vaya, creo que ya me he ido de la lengua... como respondo a los reviews después de escribir el capítulo... Espero que no tengas que volver a esperar siglos... aunque, como siempre, yo no prometo nada... que ya me conozco. Gracias por el review, espero que los sigas dejando.  
  
Lizlovegood12 - Bueno, esta vez he intentado complacer a quien me pide capítulos más largos... creo. He escrito nueve páginas... ¿no es suficiente? Espero que sí. La longitud de este capítulo es un regalito para la gente con paciencia (como tú) que suele leer el fic... aunque no prometo seguir escribiendo capítulos "largos"... ni siquiera lo garantizo. Gracias por dejar review. Besos.  
  
Niniel204 - Lo de la idea del concierto es porque yo estuve hace un mes en ese concierto... Me pareció tan sumamente bueno que dije "tengo que escribirlo como sea". No sé si a ti te va el rock sesentero, pero el grupo es realmente bueno, y me lo pasé genial en el concierto. Tiempo para escribir... en fin, estoy de vacaciones de verano y tengo bastante tiempo, aunque me acaban de comprar un bajo (también hay alguna referencia a eso en el fic) y ahora mismo estoy algo "enchochadilla"... No sé, suelo tardar bastante en actualizar... y me avergüenzo por ello. Gracias por el review. Bss.  
  
Marilapw - Oh, Dios mío, siento mucho haber tardado tanto como para hacerte creer que he dejado de escribir. Tranquila, suelo tardar mucho en actualizar, como ya he dicho, pero me gusta demasiado este fic como para dejarlo de lado. He dejado otros, pero no creo que me pase con este. Muchas gracias por tu insistencia. Cuídate.  
  
Ginny Potter W - Bueno, yo creo que en el capítulo 7 pasan más cosas además del detalle de que Harry no sabe mentir: la promesa de Ron se convierte en una obligación, y Ginny invita a Harry a pasar la noche del viernes con ella en un concierto de rock... ¿no? Me alegra que estés pasando por un buen momento, la verdad es que yo también estoy bastante bien (es que nunca viene mal que el corazón se tome unas vacaciones...). No te preocupes, me encanta que me escribas reviews extensos, sigue en tu línea. Besos.  
  
Gin-ynia - Hola! Vaya... "antigua reina"... (sonrojo). Nunca me he considerado reina de nada pero... ¡Gracias! Pues sí, cambié de nick... creo que ya expliqué los motivos en la introducción del capítulo anterior. Espero que te guste.  
  
North grunge - Gracias por el consejo musical. Ya conocía esos grupos, y me gustan. También gracias por tu crítica constructiva, en serio. Intentaré mejorar todo lo que pueda.  
  
No sé si me habré saltado algún review. Si es así, házmelo saber y, definitivamente, tiraré el ordenador. Ya me está dando bastantes problemas... ya lo dije, tenía el capítulo 7 y al ordenata no le daba la gana abrirlo y lo tuve que volver a escribir, con la desmotivación que eso conlleva, y ha estado a punto de sucederme lo mismo con este capítulo (la desmotivación sería el triple, ya que este capítulo es más largo).  
  
Bueno, os dejo ya con el capítulo. Espero que os guste, y no olvidéis dejar review, plis.  
  
Besos.  
  
CAPÍTULO 8  
  
La semana había pasado más rápido de lo que se esperaba. Se había dedicado a seguir leyendo letras de canciones (y ya estaba bastante harto) y leyendo algo de poesía para ver si se inspiraba para que su declaración sonara bien sin llegar a ser cursi (y había llegado a la conclusión de que era muy difícil).  
  
También se había juntado con Ginny por las tardes para escuchar a los Chesterfield Kings. Eran bastante buenos, y había descubierto que Ginny tocaba el bajo, y bastante bien. Cada vez que pensaba que el viernes por la noche estaría con ella en el concierto, sentía unos nervios incontrolables en la boca del estómago.  
  
Ron no le dirigía la palabra a su hermana, sólo para lo que era realmente necesario, como "pásame esas chuletas". Cada vez que Hermione le preguntaba a Ron qué le pasaba, él sólo respondía "no quieres saberlo".  
  
Pero ya había llegado el gran día. Esa tarde habían llegado los alumnos españoles, pero no le había dado tiempo para entablar una conversación con alguno de ellos, aunque no parecían desagradables.  
  
Estaba frente al espejo, evaluando sus vaqueros y su camiseta lisa negra (el vestuario adecuado para asistir a un concierto de rock) y riéndose de Ron, que intentaba hacerse un hueco frente al espejo vestido con la túnica de gala nueva.  
  
-No entiendo por qué demonios tienen que organizar un baile -decía Ron mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la túnica-. Podemos conocer a los españoles durante una cena normal y corriente... Pero no, tenemos que vestirnos con estas estúpidas túnicas y hasta bailar... Hay cosas que no entiendo.  
  
-Tranquilízate un poco, ¿quieres?  
  
-Para ti es más fácil: te vas a Hogsmade con mi hermana a un concierto.  
  
-Bueno, tú estarás con Hermione, ¿no?  
  
-Como amigos, lo dejamos muy claro.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Hermione, el baile...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-En fin, ¿a qué hora estarás lista?  
  
-¿Es que piensas ir conmigo?  
  
-Bueno, comportémonos como personas adultas, somos amigos, así que lo más normal es que vayamos juntos, ¿no? Como amigos, claro.  
  
-Sí, supongo que sí.  
  
-Bien, ¿a las nueve y media te parece bien?  
  
-Sí, claro.  
  
Hermione cerró bruscamente el libro que tenía en las manos y salió airosa de la sala común. ¿Qué había hecho ahora para que se enfadara?  
  
-Mujeres...  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
-No sé Harry -seguía diciendo Ron-, me da que no va a ser una noche de ensueño... Quizá tenga que comprarme un libro de esos para conseguir entender a Hermione.  
  
Los dos juntos bajaron a la sala común. Las chicas se retrasaron cerca de diez minutos.  
  
Ginny llevaba la camiseta negra de rigor que rezaba "The Chesterfield Kings" en letras blancas y unos vaqueros, y Hermione vestía una túnica beige muy sencilla pero elegante, con el pelo recogido en un moño, al contrario que Ginny, que lo llevaba suelto.  
  
Tras varios halagos por parte de los chicos, ambas parejas bajaron hacia el hall. El ambiente era muy festivo, todo el mundo hablaba y reía emocionado vestido con sus túnicas de gala, y las caras nuevas disfrutaban de ese ambiente tanto o más que los ya acostumbrados a esas paredes.  
  
Ron y Hermione, que ya no parecía enfadada, se despidieron y se fueron hacia el comedor. Era una situación bastante graciosa, porque Ron movía nervioso las manos, sin saber dónde ponerlas: tan pronto acercaba una hacia el hombro de Hermione como cambiaba de opinión y pensaba que era mejor ponerla en la cintura de la chica, pero se volvía a arrepentir y decidía buscar la mano de su compañera y, al no encontrarla, optaba por buscar un bolsillo inexistente en su túnica, mientras Hermione hacía como que no se había enterado de nada. Parecían una pareja novata el primer día de su relación.  
  
De camino a Hogsmade, Harry y Ginny a penas hablaron. Ginny porque no tenía nada especial que decir, y Harry porque no sabía qué era lo acertado.  
  
En el pueblo también había un buen ambiente. En los alrededores del Beat (local donde iba a tener lugar el concierto) había mucha gente esperando el momento adecuado para entrar y algunos rezagados compraban su entrada. Sus entradas se las había mandado vía lechuza al colegio un camarero del local amigo de Ginny, un tipo apodado Flavour bastante atractivo, con la cabeza totalmente rapada pero unas largas patillas, unos siete años mayor que ellos, al que vieron tras la barra al entrar en el local.  
  
El Beat era una sala algo pequeña pero alargada donde casi no se adivinaba el color de las paredes, pues estaban totalmente cubiertas de posters enmarcados y fotos promocionales firmadas de un montón de grupos. Al fondo se veía un pequeño escenario improvisado, pues los días normales allí se encontraban un futbolín y unos sofás rodeando una pequeña mesa. El techo de la parte del escenario contaba con numerosos desconchones, seguramente firmas de los componentes de los grupos que ahí habían tocado. Era un lugar bastante lúgubre, aunque acogedor, que en esos momentos se encontraba bastante lleno. Teniendo en cuenta a toda la gente que esperaba fuera más la que ya estaba dentro, estaba claro que no se podrían mover mucho durante el concierto.  
  
Se dirigieron a la barra, donde Flavour los saludó amigablemente.  
  
-Vaya, menudo ambientazo, ¿no? -le comentaba Ginny al camarero.  
  
-Sí, sin duda va a haber lleno total -decía Flavour-, sólo espero que Richard no se suba por las paredes... ya le conoces.  
  
-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, te presento a Harry Potter. Harry, él es Flavour, el tipo que nos mandó las entradas.  
  
-Encantado -dijeron ambos mientras se estrechaban las manos.  
  
-Y esta es Ginny -bromeaba Flavour mientras le revolvía el pelo a la chica- , la niña mimada del Beat. ¿Queréis algo de beber?  
  
-Dos cervezas, por favor -contestó Ginny-, muggles.  
  
A Harry le sorprendió que Ginny pidiera cerveza muggle. Él no estaba acostumbrado a beber alcohol, sólo esperaba que no se le subiera a la cabeza muy pronto.  
  
-¿Por qué "la niña mimada del Beat"? -preguntó Harry cuando Flavour se fue a por sus bebidas.  
  
-Mira a tu alrededor, Harry. Sin duda soy la más pequeña que está pisando este suelo, además, llevo viniendo aquí desde que yo recuerde, Bill me solía traer. Todo el mundo me conoce como "la hermana de Bill". Es lo malo de tener tantos hermanos, siempre eres "la hermana de".  
  
Flavour les llevó las cervezas y les aconsejó que fueran cogiendo sitio si querían ver algo del concierto.  
  
Harry se estaba desilusionando un poco. Esperaba que fuera una noche algo más "especial", pero empezaba a intuir que solamente sería un concierto (aunque seguramente muy bueno) y vuelta a Hogwarts.  
  
Tras una media hora conversando con Ginny sobre el concierto que iban a ver en un sitio bastante privilegiado (habían conseguido adentrarse hasta la cuarta fila), por la puerta trasera del escenario que daba a un patio salieron los extravagantes componentes del grupo, liderado por el cantante, un tipo que llevaba peluca y Harry juraría que también pestañas postizas. Sin duda el concierto prometía, se preguntaba qué tal le iría a Ron.  
  
HOGWARTS  
  
Ya habían terminado de cenar. Se habían sentado con dos parejas españolas, Jesús y Aída, y Dani y Mariajo. Eran muy simpáticos y, no sin problemas por el idioma, habían estado conversando muy animadamente. Pero en esos momentos sus amigos extranjeros estaban bailando, y Hermione y él estaban de brazos cruzados en la mesa. Ron por fin se decidió.  
  
-Hum... ¿Te apetece bailar?  
  
-Si llegas a tardar cinco minutos más en pedírmelo te juro que me habría ido con el primero que pillara.  
  
Ambos se levantaron y fueron hacia la pista de baile. En esos momentos, el grupo invitado, The Live in Death, tocaba una versión de los Guns and Roses, Since I Don't Have You. Con timidez, Ron colocó ambas manos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello y, lentamente, comenzaban a moverse al compás de la música. Mentalmente, Ron le daba las gracias a sus pies por conseguir moverse correctamente y rezaba por que Hermione no notara su nerviosismo. Lo que no sabía es que la chica estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Ron se preguntaba si era el momento más adecuado para dar el primer paso cuando sintió que Hermione lo abrazaba con más fuerza.  
  
-¿Sabes? -le dijo al oído-, quizá no haya sido tan mala idea lo de venir juntos al baile. Me alegra estar así contigo.  
  
Ron lo tomó como una señal. Por unos momentos pensó que quizá esa sería la mejor (o una de las mejores) noche de su vida. Así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer a su mano derecha descender lentamente por el cuerpo de Hermione. Su cintura... su cadera...  
  
-¡¡¡Cabrón!!! -exclamó Hermione mientras empujaba a Ron y le propinaba una buena bofetada, que dejó su mano marcada en la mejilla izquierda del chico.  
  
Ron, estupefacto, vio como Hermione salía corriendo del comedor. Tenía la mano sobre la mejilla que Hermione había golpeado, y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo le estaba mirando. ¿Por qué le había pegado? ¿No acababa de insinuársele? ¿Acaso no quería ella que él hiciera eso? ¿Había alguien sobre la faz de la tierra que entendiera a las mujeres y, más concretamente, a Hermione Granger? Quería saber la respuesta a esas preguntas, así que salió corriendo por la misma dirección por donde lo había hecho Hermione.  
  
BEAT, HOGSMADE  
  
Le hacían daño los oídos. Todo el mundo estaba silbando. La verdad era que él también estaba silbando y, a su lado, Ginny también lo hacía. The Chesterfield Kings se acababan de retirar por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado, y todos pedían que salieran a tocar algo más, pero sin respuesta. Tras unos minutos se dieron por vencidos. Parecía que el concierto había terminado definitivamente, porque Richard, el dueño del local, estaba colocando los altavoces y comenzaba a sonar música proveniente del tocadiscos del bar.  
  
Había sido un gran concierto, sin duda alguna. Ahora le pitaban salvajemente los oídos, pero había valido la pena. Vio que Ginny le estaba hablando, pero él no la oía, se tuvieron que acercar más, hasta gritar el uno en el oído del otro.  
  
-¿Te ha gustado el concierto? -le preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Sí, ha estado genial. ¿Has visto la cara de Richard cuando el cantante se ha cargado el techo?  
  
-¿Has visto mi cara cuando el bajista se ha puesto a aporrear el bajo contra la batería?  
  
Siguieron bromeando. El local comenzaba a despejarse un poco. Bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza. La verdad es que era la segunda y ya sentía su peso sobre él.  
  
-Ginny, voy al servicio, espérame aquí, ¿vale?  
  
Ginny hizo un gesto de afirmación con los pulgares mientras bailaba ligeramente. Harry se dirigió hacia los servicios, que estaban a la derecha de la entrada. Cerró la puerta. Mientras hacía lo que tenía que hacer, pensaba en si debía comentarle algo a Ginny sobre lo que sentía. En fin, no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol, había bebido (no lo suficiente como para estar borracho, pero es que no estaba acostumbrado) y algo le decía que en esos momentos era capaz de hacerlo.  
  
Terminó lo que estaba haciendo, tiró de la cadena y se lavó las manos. Después se dirigió a la puerta y tiró de ella para abrirla. No se abrió. Volvió a intentarlo. Nada. Intentó tranquilizarse, no le hacía ninguna gracia quedarse encerrado en aquel baño. Decidió volverlo a intentar, con tranquilidad. Nada. ¿Y por la fuerza? Nada. ¿Por qué se había dejado la varita en Hogwarts? Para que no le estorbara. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso justamente a él?  
  
HOGWARTS  
  
¿Dónde demonios se había metido? La buscó en la sala común (incluso intentó inútilmente subir a las habitaciones de las chicas), pero no estaba allí. Intentó pensar como ella ("irónico" se dijo "si hubiera pensado como ella desde un principio no habría llegado a esta situación"), la biblioteca estaba cerrada y seguramente lo que quería en esos momentos era privacidad. Solamente esperaba no haberla hecho llorar...  
  
¡Myrtle la llorona!  
  
Se fue corriendo en dirección al baño de Myrtle, donde en segundo curso elaboraron la poción multijugos y donde se encontraba la entrada a la cámara de los secretos. Sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta del baño. Podían oírse los gemidos de Myrtle y allí estaba Hermione, inclinada sobre un lavabo, lavándose la cara. Se había quitado el moño.  
  
-Vete -le dijo con tranquilidad-. No quiero verte.  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué? -preguntó él tontamente mientras cerraba la puerta del baño tras él.  
  
-¡¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntármelo?! ¡¿Te parece bonito?! ¡Tocándome el culo a primeras de cambio! ¡Eres un capullo!  
  
-Pero... yo pensé... en fin...  
  
-¡No, Ron, tú no piensas!  
  
-Bueno, tú me abrazaste con más fuerza y... y me dijiste eso...  
  
-¿¡Y pensaste que la mejor forma de reaccionar era tocándome el culo?!  
  
-Pues... sí, la verdad...  
  
-¡Capullo! ¡Un tío decente simplemente me habría acariciado la espalda! ¡O me habría besado! ¡Pero tú no Ronald Weasley! ¡Tú tenías que fastidiar un momento así tocándome el culo!  
  
Ron se acercaba lentamente.  
  
-Hermione... tú... ¿Tú querías que yo te acariciara la espalda y te besara?  
  
-¡No te me acerques!  
  
-Lo siento, sé que me he comportado como un estúpido, ¿vale? Mira, voy a sincerarme... Yo estaba deseando que pasara eso...  
  
-¡¿Estabas deseando tocarme el culo?!  
  
-¡¿Me quieres dejar terminar?! ¡Estaba deseando estar ahí abrazado a ti, bailando una canción de Guns and Roses y escuchándote decirme que te gustaba estar así, como a mí! No hice lo correcto, lo sé, y me arrepiento, ¡no sé en qué estaba pensando para cagarla de ese modo!  
  
-No sé en qué estarías pensando -dijo Hermione en voz baja-, pero sí sé con qué lo hacías.  
  
-¡Oh, Hermione! ¡Por Dios! Tómame un poco en serio, ¿quieres? ¡Puede que parezca un inmaduro, pero te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti!  
  
El baño se quedó completamente en silencio, ni siquiera se oía a Myrtle llorando. Hermione estaba apoyada de espaldas en el lavabo, intentando asimilar lo que Ron le acababa de decir, mientras que él, con las manos revolviéndose el pelo, daba pequeñas vueltas en círculo.  
  
-¿Ron? -susurró Hermione tras unos minutos de silencio. Ron se paró, pero estaba mirando sus zapatos.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿Me quieres?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Desde cuando?  
  
-Creo que desde tercero.  
  
-Yo a ti también.  
  
Ron levantó la mirada del suelo y la posó sobre Hermione, que le dedicaba media sonrisa con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y le brillaban los ojos. Suena cursi, es verdad, pero en esos momentos no pudo evitar pensar que era la chica más guapa que había visto. Le temblaba el corazón como nunca antes, pero consiguió acercarse hacia donde ella estaba y le cogió un mechón de pelo.  
  
-Estás mejor con el pelo suelto.  
  
Repitieron el mismo procedimiento que en el baile. Las manos de Ron sobre la cintura de Hermione. Las manos de Hermione sobre el cuello de Ron. Habían juntado sus frentes.  
  
-¿Ron?  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas a cagarla.  
  
BAÑOS DEL BEAT, HOGSMADE  
  
-¡¡¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!!! -gritaba Harry inútilmente.  
  
Llevaba ahí metido una hora. Era comprensible que nadie le hubiera oído por el volumen de la música pero... ¿Cómo podía explicarse que durante ese tiempo ningún chico fuera al servicio? ¿Y Ginny? ¿Tan poco le importaba que no había ido a buscarle?  
  
De repente, la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Flavour.  
  
-Vaya, a veces ocurre -dijo Flavour-. Hay que arreglar el cerrojo, se estropea de vez en cuando y sólo se puede abrir desde fuera. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Bueno, en realidad no importa. Creo que Ginny necesita tu ayuda, a mí no me hace caso.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Ginny? -preguntó mientras salía rápidamente del baño.  
  
Al fondo ya no había escenario, sino el futbolín, la mesilla y los sofás. Desde abajo distinguió la llamativa melena de Ginny, así que subió los 4 escalones. Se quedó con la boca abierta. Ginny estaba entre dos chicos, visiblemente mayores que ellos, quizá de la edad de Flavour. Uno era exactamente idéntico a Ville Valo, el cantante de HIM, antes de que adoptara ese look de "pirata", y el otro llevaba el pelo largo en rastas y parecía que no se había afeitado en varios días. Los tres parecían reírse de algo verdaderamente gracioso. La mesa frente a ellos prácticamente llena de jarras vacías de cerveza muggle, y Ginny tenía un cigarro en la mano. Un momento... eso no era tabaco.  
  
-¡Ginny!  
  
-¡Hola... Harry! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Mira a quién que conocido -por la forma de hablar de Ginny, se notaba que estaba muy mal-: estos son Josh -señaló al tipo que se parecía a Valo- y... ¿Tú cómo te llamabas? Bah, no importa.  
  
-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?  
  
-¡Pasármelo en grande! -exclamó Ginny, divertida, mientras que Josh y el tipo de las rastas también se reían.  
  
-¡Son las tres de la mañana! ¡Tenemos que volver a Hogwarts!  
  
Harry intentaba levantarla del sofá, pero no lo conseguía.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Harry! ¡Déjame un ratito más! ¡Me lo estoy pasando genial! Además, -añadió en tono confidencial-, Josh me gusta, y creo que yo le gusto a él.  
  
Eso fue el colmo.  
  
-Ginny, ¿cuántos de esos -señaló el "cigarro"- te has fumado?  
  
Ginny rió.  
  
-¡No me acuerdo! ¿Quieres? -le ofreció, Harry lo rechazó con la mano.  
  
-No deberías fumar eso, ni beber cerveza muggle.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Tengo (¿cuántos eran?) seis hermanos, un padre y una madre! ¿No crees que son suficiente como para que me sermonees? ¡Déjame disfrutar!  
  
-¡Ya me cansé!  
  
Harry la cogió bruscamente y la levantó en brazos, mientras ella le daba flojos puñetazos en el pecho. Josh y el tipo de las rastas se quejaron, pero no hicieron nada para detenerle. Con Ginny en brazos, se dirigió hacia la salida. Se despidió de Flavour con la cabeza, que estaba tras la barra, y salió a la calle, en dirección al colegio.  
  
Ginny ya se había calmado bastante, pero suponía que llegarían antes si la seguía cogiendo. No creía que pudiera andar demasiado. Había soñado muchas veces el cogerla así, pero en otras circunstancias. En sus sueños ambos reían y jugaban. Pero... ¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado eso? No quería ver a Ginny en aquel estado... Si tan sólo no se hubiera quedado encerrado en el baño...  
  
Ginny se revolvió ligeramente en sus brazos.  
  
-Hay una conspiración -dijo.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Sí... contra nosotros... ¿no lo has notado?  
  
-¿Contra nosotros?  
  
-Sí... Por ejemplo, Luna y Hermione parece que lo único que quieren es que me líe contigo... Qué extraño... ¿A ti no te han dicho nada?  
  
-No lo había notado... -Harry decidió aprovecharse un poco de la situación- ¿Y tú piensas hacerles caso?  
  
-Mientes muy mal, Harry... ¿Quién estará detrás de todo?  
  
Y calló dormida.  
  
Ya estaban llegando al castillo. Por suerte, la fiesta no se había alargado demasiado y llegaron sin dificultad a la sala común. Tuvo que despertarla porque él no podía subir por las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas para llevarla a su habitación.  
  
-Gin... Ginny... vamos, tienes que ir a tu cuarto, no puedo acompañarte -dijo dejándola en el suelo. Al principio le costó mantener el equilibrio, pero lo consiguió con la ayuda de Harry.  
  
-"Even though you're the one I adore / Next year at Hogwarts you'll see I've transformed / I will hold my head up high, I'm a Gryffindor / And you won't need to save me anymore" -cantó Ginny.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Es una canción que te escribí con doce años. Doce años... seré un genio musical o algo así... Buenas noches, Harry.  
  
Le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras con dificultad.  
  
En esos momentos no quería pensar en nada, así que subió las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Se fijó en Ron. Dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Su noche habría sido mejor.


	9. Capítulo 9

¡Hola!

Bueno, lo primero: he decidido subir el rating. No es que aquí haya muchos tacos o contenido subido de tono (ni siquiera puse la escena del súper-beso R/Hr), pero supongo que el comportamiento de Ginny (y quien esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra y le haré un altar) no es apto para mentes inocentes de doce años... ¿o sí? No sé, la verdad es que aquí la juventud está muy adelantada... pero por si las fly.

Este capítulo me ha quedado bastante flojillo... la verdad es que no estoy demasiado inspirada últimamente... (me acabo de dar cuenta de que me repito: "bueno", "la verdad es que...").

Y ahora, las aclaraciones:

La canción que aparece se llama "Del mismo modo", es de "Buenas Noches, Rose", y está en el disco que lleva el mismo nombre del grupo (BNR), de 1995. El grupo sacó tres discos y se separaron. Actualmente, uno de los guitarristas (Rubén) y el batería (Rober) forman parte de "Pereza", y el otro guitarrista (Alfa) está en Le Punk. Para más información, http:www.buenasnochesrose.tk

En este capítulo se hace referencia al libro "Mi gato Angus, el primer morreo y el plasta de mi padre", de Louise Rennison (¡Casualidad! Editorial Salamandra). Es la versión quinceañera de "El diario de Bridget Jones", de Helen Fielding (si no has leído ninguno de los dos libros, te recomendaría que fueras corriendo a la librería o a la biblioteca). La referencia es por cierto "sistema de puntuación, de uno a diez, para los besos y demás", en la página 158, que dice: "1. cogerse de las manos, 2. rodear con el brazo, 3. beso de buenas noches, 4. beso de más de tres minutos sin respirar, 5. beso con la boca abierta, 6. lenguas, 7. caricias en la parte superior - por fuera, 8. caricias por la parte superior - por dentro (en la cama), 9. actividad por debajo de la cintura, 10. llegar hasta el final". El libro es buenísimo, me lo leí en dos tardes y más de una vez mi perra se asustó porque me había dado un ataque de risa.

Más aclaraciones, en los reviews:

Claudix Black - Gracias. Me encanta "Ode to Harry Potter". Cuando la escuché por casualidad y me di cuenta de que "la cantaba" Ginny, me quedé... oO. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Besos.

Haruka of the Sidhe - No sé si volveré a complacerte con "las escenas románticas y/o subidas de tono entre Ron y Hermione", intentaré meter alguna más. No te llamaré pervertida (nosotras nos entendemos... hum... Orlando...) y "ruara"... mi ex imitaba al doctor Iglesias (pongo los ojos en blanco), así que prefiero no utilizar esa expresión. Lo de la falta de ortografía, mil disculpas: escribí el capítulo sin parar en un momento de lucidez, y el Word lo pasó por alto... Gracias por decir que escribo bien (sonrojo). Si encuentras la página, házmela saber, malvada, y la palabra "móvil" es una palabra tabú para mí desde que perdí el mío... sniff... ahora estoy taaaan desconectada del mundo... Muchos besitos. P.D. La musa se ha ido de vacaciones.

Marilapw - Gracias. Lo de Ginny... creo que tendré que dejar de poner tintes autobiográficos en los fics (miro hacia otra parte como si la cosa no fuera conmigo o no hubiera dicho nada). Continuaré lo más pronto posible, y no lo dejaré aunque publique otros (es que tengo algunos cortitos por ahí escritos en varios cuadernos... supongo que los publicaré). Besos.

Lizlovegood12 - Sí, pobre Harry... Parece que seguirá un poco con el gafe... y Ron... oh, bueno, ¿acaso, aún tocándole el culo a Hermione, no es encantador? (aparecen corazones en mis ojos). Yo creo sinceramente en la pareja H/G, y creo que Rowling nos hará felices al respecto, pero al final de la saga, justo en el último momento. Sé que Ginny tendrá un papel mucho más importante en el futuro, al fin y al cabo, Tom Ryddle le dio un poco de su alma, ¿no? Seguro que la chica guarda más de un as bajo la manga. El bajo... estoy cogiendo velocidad (sonrisa de oreja a oreja). Muchos muakis.

Meiko - Sí, a veces comete esa clase de fallitos sin importancia (sarcasmo). Sí, Ginny y Ron están un poco... ¿Salvajes? ¿Rebeldes? ¿Soliviantados? En este capítulo Ginny intenta disculparse... ¿Podrá convencerte de que sigue siendo una niña buena? Lo de "sé que 1 1 = 2, no 7"... suelo utilizar esa expresión a menudo, Fran Perea no está en mi panteón, precisamente (pero sé que la canción la escribió Mikel Erentxun, a quien sí admiro), aunque he de admitir que el chico lo intenta, y lo de la salida libre de Hogwarts... bueno, todos sabemos que Harry es el favorito de Dumbledore y... este... (ojos en blanco) ¡Pasapalabra! ¡Comodín del público! Cuídate.

Niniel204 - Gracias. Lástima que no detallara mejor el concierto, porque en verdad fue espectacular. Y Harry... sí, quizá he sido muy mala y me he pasado con el pobre, intentaré arreglarlo en un futuro. Intenté que la escena R/Hr no quedara empalagosa en exceso, no sé si lo conseguí. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos.

Luciana - Gracias. No sé cómo se me ocurren esas situaciones (bueno, sí lo sé: cosas que me pasan, cosas que veo, cosas que... oh, mejor me callo). Espero que vuelvas a dejar review. Besos.

Vale - Gracias. Ron... (suspiro). Sí, lo corté para que el fic no quedara muy pastelero (además de hacer una mala imitación a la escena del quinto libro H/C. Por cierto, que asco que me dio cuando Ron le pregunta a Harry por el beso y él dice "húmedo", pensé "Dios mío, no necesitaba saber ese detalle", menos mal que luego dijo que fue húmedo porque Cho estaba llorando... mira que hay que ser estúpida). Espero no haberme demorado tanto (énfasis en tanto). Besos.

Malfoy's red-haired lover - Hey, me gusta tu nick. HIM (ojos en blanco y con corazones, suspiro, pensamientos... bueno, pensamientos). Amo HIM, amo a Ville Valo (como ya dije en el anterior capítulo, antes de que adoptara su nuevo look, a mí me gustaba con el gorrito de lana, el pelo sin llegarle a los hombros y con esos ricitos tan monos). Quizá me pasé al decir que la mayoría de sus canciones son "suicidas" (no recuerdo si utilicé exactamente ese término, creo que sí), pero, sin ir más lejos, "únete a mí en la muerte" no me parece una canción muy esperanzadora (aunque sí muy buena), o "Gone with the sin" y alguna que otra más. Tenía pensado utilizar más adelante "Right here in my arms" y tengo un fic a medias (no publicado) llamado "Razorblade kiss" (es una de mis canciones favoritas). "The Sacrament" también la podría adaptar, pero no es una canción que me guste en exceso, no sé por qué. También quiero hacer un fic con "Love's Requiem", esa canción sí que es bonita. Por cierto, conozco a muchas personas con más de 15 años que son 15 veces más irresponsables que Ginny... Muchos besos y, ¡Viva HIM!

Ginny Potter W - Gracias. Creo que compartimos alma gemela. En este capítulo Ginny seguirá dando que hablar, aunque intentará arreglarlo todo, quiere ganarse el perdón de los lectores (bueno, creo que mejor utilizar el término lectoras, o... ¿Algún chico en la sala?). Espero que sigas leyendo. Besos.

Arios - Por dejar review en el capítulo 1 y la frase de "buen comienzo", intuyo que sólo has leído el primer capítulo... ¡ahora hay 8 más! "I'd do anything" es por una canción de Simple Plan que me gustaba mucho cuando empecé a escribir el fic (no es que ahora no me guste, solo que menos), y... ¿Por qué no "haría cualquier cosa"? Porque estoy enamorada de la lengua inglesa y pienso que suena mejor, además de por serle totalmente fiel a la canción. Por cierto, me encantan tus fics. Besos.

Bien, creo que eso es todo (por favor, si me he saltado algún review, házmelo saber). Un último apunte: felicidades a Ginny, ayer fue su cumple. Hum... Leo... igual que Harry...

CAPÍTULO 9

Sintió que la luz solar que entraba por la ventana le invitaba a despertarse. Tardó unos segundos en recordar todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. Definitivamente, no se quería levantar. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Ron? ¿Que había tenido que traer a su hermana en brazos desde Hogsmade porque se encontraba borracha y... colocada? No se podía explicar qué le habría pasado a Ginny para comportarse de ese modo. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la habitación. Era más tarde de lo habitual y, seguramente, todos estarían desayunando. Oyó unos golpecitos en la ventana, era Hedwig. La dejó que entrara y ésta le dio un pergamino a Harry. Era de Hermione:

"No sé que demonios os pasó anoche. No quiero saberlo. Ginny está en su cuarto, se encuentra mal. Ron cree que son "cosas de chicas". No creo que tengas algún problema si subes las escaleras hasta su habitación en escoba. Ahora mismo no habrá nadie. Ve inmediatamente a hablar con ella. Hermione"

No le hizo falta volver a leer la carta. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, cogió la escoba y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Ginny. Le resultó algo difícil llegar hasta allí en escoba. Aún montado en ella, dio varios golpes en la puerta de la habitación, pero no oyó nada, así que la abrió directamente y, una vez allí, pudo bajarse.

Ginny estaba tumbada en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-¿Quién es? -dijo ella en un gruñido.

-Soy yo -contestó acercándose a la cama.

Ginny se escondió bajo las sábanas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No quiero que me veas.

-Hermione me dijo que te encontrabas mal.

Pudo oír a Ginny sollozando bajo la sábana, así que Harry, que se había sentado en la cama, se la retiró. Estaba llorando, y a Harry le pareció que le echaban un cubo lleno de agua fría al verla así.

-¿Por qué lloras? -le preguntó Harry.

-Porque me da vergüenza que me mires. ¿Qué pensarás de mí?

-Pienso lo mismo que ayer a estas horas.

-Mentira. Seguro que antes pensabas que yo era algo parecido a un ángel, una niña buena, y ahora... -a Ginny se le ahogaron las palabras y volvió a sollozar.

Harry la incorporó y la abrazó. Le dolía verla llorando.

-Sigo pensando que eres un ángel.

-Sí, claro, un ángel que bebe y que fuma.

-Cuéntame qué te pasó anoche, ¿vale? -le dijo Harry lo más dulcemente que su voz ronca le permitió.

-Yo... -sollozo-, te estaba esperando... sniff... y tú tardabas un poco, así que fui hacia los servicios a buscarte y... sniff... de repente aparecieron dos chicos y se pusieron a hablar conmigo. Uno era idéntico a Ville Valo, Harry, y... en fin, para mí Ville Valo es... es Ville Valo... sniff... No sé qué me pasó, pero esos chicos me invitaron a una cerveza... y luego a otra... y otra... y tú no aparecías... y de que me di cuenta estaba fumando y... sniff... no recuerdo nada más... Pero yo no soy así, Harry, te lo juro... sniff... no sé qué me pasó...

Siguió llorando, esta vez en el pecho de Harry.

-Tranquila... sé que tú no eres así.

De repente Ginny se levantó de forma violenta y fue corriendo al baño. Harry se imaginó para qué sería, y fue tras ella. Mientras Ginny vomitaba y lloraba, ambas cosas a la vez, Harry le sujetaba el pelo e intentaba tranquilizarla.

Últimamente, nada le salía como tenía previsto. Había imaginado muchas veces que estaba en la habitación de Ginny, aunque no en esas circunstancias precisamente. Pero, al fin y al cabo, eso es el amor, ¿no? Estar en los buenos y en los malos momentos.

Ginny se incorporó y fue al lavabo a limpiarse la cara.

-Lo siento mucho, Harry.

-¿El qué?

-Haberte estropeado la noche de ayer y que ahora te sientas obligado a cargar conmigo.

-No me siento obligado a nada, Ginny, quiero... quiero estar contigo.

A Ginny se le volvieron a cristalizar los ojos.

-Eres demasiado bueno -le dijo mientras se acercó a él y le abrazó.

Harry le respondió al abrazo con fuerza. Resultaba bastante estúpido, pero se sorprendió pensando que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección en un abrazo. Por un momento creyó volverse loco. Incluso abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar de una vez las dos palabras mágicas.

-Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie -dijo Ginny justo antes de que Harry hablara-, y olvida todo esto, por favor. Me gustaría que tuvieras una dulce imagen de mí, no con un montón de jarras de cerveza vacías a mi alrededor.

-Todo queda entre nosotros -dijo Harry algo decepcionado, ya que llegó a creer que, si le decía que la quería en esos momentos, todo saldría bien. Aún estaban abrazados, y él no quería separarse por nada del mundo-. Tu hermano cree que... bueno... que tienes... ya sabes... hum... "cosas de chicas".

Ginny rió.

---------- "----------

Ya se encontraba mucho mejor, en gran parte gracias a Harry. El de la noche anterior había sido un capítulo que prefería olvidar cuanto antes.

A Hermione le había dicho que simplemente se encontraba mal porque le afectaba el ambiente del Beat, al que no estaba acostumbrada y que estaba lleno de humo de tabaco y de... otras cosas [N/A. ¿Nunca habéis tenido que cargar con la resaca de otras personas? Es frustrante: cuando decides ser una niña buena (dentro de lo posible, claro), aguantar el mal cuerpo por el humo de los demás... Igual soy yo, que tengo un estómago delicado]. Ella se lo había creído, o al menos había fingido muy bien haberlo hecho. Ron... bueno, él simplemente se creía la versión que Hermione le había dado desde el principio y nadie le dijo que Harry había estado por la mañana en el cuarto de su hermana abrazándola, creía que su amigo había tardado más en despertarse.

Tras haber bajado con Harry a las cocinas una vez que se hubo encontrado mejor para comer un poco, ella y Hermione habían ido a la habitación de la última para que le contara todo lo que había pasado en el baile.

-Sabía que mi hermano era imbécil, pero... ¡¿Tanto?! ¿A quién se le ocurre empezar con un 9? Ron es de los que empezarían una casa por el tejado...

Ambas reían.

-Sí, bueno, pero al menos luego lo arregló -Hermione estaba un poquito sonrojada-. La verdad es que no esperaba que fuera en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, pero la verdad es que fue muy bonito.

Ginny le tiró un cojín a Hermione mientras ambas reían.

-Entonces... -Ginny puso una sonrisa tonta-, en la escala del 1 al 10... ¿Hasta dónde llegó?

Volvieron a reír tontamente.

-Hum... espera que recuerde la escala... hasta el 6 -contestó Hermione, sonrojada y riendo-, aunque ya sabes que primero lo intentó con el 9, el muy burro...

-¡Te lo dije! Ahora Ron estará doblemente feliz: porque por fin estás con él y porque ya no tiene tras él la amenaza de que todo el colegio le viera desnudo.

Hermione puso cara de "me he perdido algo".

-¡Oh! Se me olvidaba que no te dije nada -se excusó Ginny y se lo contó todo-. Yo no le obligué a que te dijera que te quiere, simplemente le di el empujoncito que necesitaba.

-¿Y tú con Harry? -preguntó Hermione.

Ginny se atragantó con un trozo de chocolate que estaba comiendo.

-¿Harry y yo? Hermione, ya hemos hablado de eso: no hay un "Harry y yo".

-Oh, vamos: viernes por la noche, un antiguo amor por tu parte y un nuevo amor por el suyo, los dos solos, rock'n'roll...

-Sí, estábamos los dos solos, pero con otros cientos de personas -dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

-¿No pasó absolutamente nada?

-¿Qué va a pasar? Yo le invité al concierto como un amigo, fuimos al concierto como amigos, tomamos algo como amigos y llegamos a Hogwarts como amigos. No hay más que hablar.

---------- "----------

-Y se lo solté -contaba Ron con otra sonrisa tonta-. De que me di cuenta la estaba besando apoyándola contra el lavabo.

Harry se moría de envidia. Ojalá él pudiera reunir el valor, decirle a Ginny que la quería y besarla como tantas veces se había imaginado. Harry sólo había besado a Cho, no había sido un beso en condiciones y salió traumatizado de la experiencia, pues creía que Cho se había puesto a llorar por lo mal que él besaba. De repente le dio miedo besar a Ginny.

-La verdad es que fue gracias a mi hermana -gracias a Ron dejó de lado sus pensamientos-: si ella no me hubiera amenazado quizá todavía no me habría lanzado.

Harry estaba melancólico, así que se le olvidó que no sabía lo de la amenaza de Ginny y no se hizo el sorprendido. Ron ni siquiera se dio cuenta: en esos momentos estaba en su nube, con Hermione, en la nube en la que él quería estar con la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Para que Ron no notara su estado (aunque de todas formas no se daría cuenta, pues Ron no estaba en esos momentos con él en la Tierra), paseó vagamente su vista por la habitación, deteniéndose en la carpeta donde guardaba la letra de las canciones de Gin. Era el momento adecuado.

---------- "----------

Volvían de la cena a la sala común. Caminaban por los pasillos burlándose de Ron y Hermione que, un poco avergonzados, iban cogidos de la mano. Ahora eran la pareja novata que parecían la noche anterior, antes de que Ginny y Harry se fueran del castillo.

Por el pasillo apareció una lechuza que llevaba un sobre rojo y se lo entregó a Ginny. Todos pararon en seco. Harry y Ron sabían de qué se trataba, y Hermione se lo imaginaba, pero Ginny estaba muy asustada creyendo que era un howler procedente de la Madriguera, quizá se habían enterado de su comportamiento de la noche anterior.

Nadie dijo nada. Ginny temblaba ligeramente y, muy nerviosa, se dispuso a abrir el sobre para no tener que atenerse a las consecuencias. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, esperando oír la voz de sus padres gritándole, pero, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó una canción que ya conocía, y que le encantaba.

"_Quiere desatarse el sentir de la razón  
pasar de la prosa al verso  
y del verso al corazón  
Quiere desligarse de la forma el color  
pasar del pincel al lienzo  
y del lienzo al corazón  
Del mismo modo que el sentir a la razón  
Del mismo modo que el pincel al color  
sólo intento atrapar tu corazón  
sólo intento atrapar tu corazón  
Presa la belleza de la flor por la raíz  
sigue a la espera del invierno en que morir  
Como el camino que decides andar  
por más parar, siempre llega a su fin  
Del mismo modo que la flor a la raíz  
Del mismo modo que el camino a su fin  
yo me encuentro prisionero de ti  
yo me encuentro prisionero de ti_

_Del mismo modo  
que el sentir a la razón  
del mismo modo  
que el pincel al color  
Sólo intento atrapar tu corazón  
Sólo intento atrapar tu corazón_

_Del mismo modo  
que la flor a la raíz  
del mismo modo  
que el camino a su fin  
yo me encuentro prisionero de ti_

_Yo me encuentro prisionero de ti_

_Como el camino que decides andar  
por más parar, siempre llega a su fin."_

Aún tenía la boca abierta. Harry estaba orgulloso, parecía que el detalle le había gustado a Ginny. Tras haberse desintegrado el "howler", Ginny dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, interrogante.

-Vaya -dijo Harry al sentirse intimidado por la mirada de Ginny. ¿Acaso ella ya sabía que había sido él?

-Parece que tienes un admirador, hermanita -dijo Ron con sorna.


	10. Capítulo 10 Final

Horrible... Patético... Si, después de leer este capítulo queréis matarme, torturarme con fotos de Harry y Hermione besándose, lo comprenderé a la perfección y aceptaré mi castigo sin más.

En "Una nochebuena interesante" dije que quería cambiar esto entero. Al final no he movido ni una coma.

Es demasiado... Oh, no lo sé, pero no me gusta... No ha salido como me esperaba.

Esta vez las aclaraciones y la respuesta a los reviews al final, para no adelantar nada.

Os dejo con... con... con esto (Ay Dios mío...)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

Estaban en la habitación de Ginny, por la mañana, al día siguiente.

Tras haber escuchado la canción, Ginny había decidido no abrir la boca hasta tranquilizarse un poco. Había aprendido que era una chica muy temperamental que, cuando estaba enfadada o excitada, podía decir o hacer cosas de las que luego seguramente se arrepentiría, así que decidió no dejarse llevar por el momento y esperar a que amaneciera para poner su mente en orden, cuando estuviera más tranquila.

Y había amanecido, pero ella no se había tranquilizado, así que supuso que no lo haría y decidió organizar las ideas y gritarlas si hacía falta.

-¿¡Se puede saber de quién demonios fue la idea?!

Y las estaba gritando. Hermione, frente a ella, sentada en una silla, la miraba con algo de temor, mientras Ginny daba vueltas, colérica, por toda la habitación.

-La idea fue solamente mía -contestó Hermione, logrando casi controlar el temblor de su voz ante la idea de que la hermana de su novio le lanzara una maldición.

-¡Tú!-Ginny movía exageradamente los brazos- ¡Nunca me imaginé esto de ti! ¿¡Cómo se te pudo ocurrir algo así?!

-Yo simplemente quería ayudar. Harry te quiere y...

-¿¡Y no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que yo no quiero quererle?! ¿¡Eh!?

-Pues no.

-¡Pues creo que te lo dije! ¡Muy inteligente por tu parte, Hermione! ¡Antes de dedicarte a conseguirle novia a Harry, deberías preocuparte por los sentimientos de las personas a las que involucras en tus planes!

Hermione bajó la cabeza. Pensaba cosas que seguramente no sería prudente decir ante una Ginny colérica. Ginny estaba tan enfadada que, en una de sus incontables vueltas a la habitación, al ver el bajo, le dieron ganas de cogerlo y estamparlo con fuerza contra el suelo o la pared. Por suerte se contuvo.

---------- "----------

Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico en la sala común, como solían hacer los domingos por la mañana o, simplemente, cuando tenían algo de tiempo libre.

Había pasado ya un buen rato desde que Hermione había ido al cuarto de Ginny a ver qué le pasaba, ya que no había bajado a desayunar, y no había vuelto.

-¿Crees que pase algo? -preguntó Harry, preocupado, antes de mover su reina para aniquilar un peón de Ron.

-...¡Muy inteligente por tu parte, Hermione!... -oyeron que decía la voz de Ginny desde el final de las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Es posible que sí pase algo, Harry -dijo Ron, mirando hacia la dirección de donde se había escuchado el grito de su hermana, al igual que el resto de gryffindors que estaban en la sala común.

-¿Crees que deberíamos subir? Eres prefecto, es tu obligación, ¿no?

-Hermione también es prefecta y al parecer está directamente involucrada en el asunto. No creo que sea muy buena idea subir.

---------- "----------

-¡Te estás comportando de una forma muy estúpida! -gritó Hermione, harta, levantándose de la silla con tanto impulso que se mareó un poco.

-¡¿Qué?! -Ginny dejó de dar vueltas por la habitación para encararse a Hermione.

-¡He dicho que te estás comportando de una forma muy estúpida! -repitió.

-¡Eso lo he oído! ¡Lo que me pregunto es por qué has dicho semejante tontería!

-¡Pues porque es verdad! ¡La única que está diciendo tonterías eres tú!

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -escupió Ginny.

-¡Pues creételo! ¡Y la única persona a la que quieres engañar eres tú! ¡Diciendo esas estupideces de "no quiero quererle"! ¡Puede que no quieras! ¡Pero le quieres!

-¡¿Quién te has creído que eres como para decirme a mí qué es lo que siento?!

-¡Te lo digo yo porque tú no lo haces! ¡Quieres a Harry Potter tanto como él te quiere a ti! ¡Y eres una estúpida porque no lo quieres ver!

-¡Dos cosas! ¡Yo no quiero a Harry Potter y no te voy a consentir que me llames estúpida!

A estas alturas, las dos muchachas estaban de puntillas, señalándose peligrosamente con el dedo y completamente rojas de rabia.

-¡Sé que le quieres! ¡He visto la emoción en tu cara cuando anoche escuchaste la canción, sabiendo que era de Harry! ¡Veo cómo le miras todos los días! ¡Y el leve sonrojo en tus mejillas cuando me contaste detalladamente que pensabas ir antesdeayer con él al concierto! ¡Y cuando me decías que quedabas todas las tardes con Harry para escuchar música y hablar de todo y nada!

-¿¡Y qué si le quiero!? ¿¡Eh!? ¡No pienso demostrarlo! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para que al final me termine haciendo daño y yo esté días y días sin salir de mi habitación, empapando la almohada con mis lágrimas por él?! ¡Nunca más! ¡Es mejor que seamos amigos! ¡Como hasta ahora!

Por fin lo había soltado todo. Tenía los ojos cristalinos, no sólo por la tristeza de querer a Harry y a la vez no querer estar con él, sino también por la rabia, aunque ahora las dos chicas se habían destensado.

-Lo último que haría Harry en estos momentos es hacerte daño. Te quiere, y no puedes imaginarte cuánto.

-Lo sé, Hermione. Y he intentado apartarle de mí, pero no he podido, porque no quiero. Pero tampoco quiero estar con él. Sé que no quiere hacerme daño pero... ¿Y cuando llegue el momento de que se cumpla la profecía? ¿Eh?

-Harry vencerá y, ¿no piensas que, en esos momentos de incertidumbre, es mejor que lo sepáis todo con respecto a vuestros sentimientos a nada?

-No lo sé, Hermione, pero sí sé que no quiero volver a pasarlo mal... por él.

-Ahora mismo lo estás pasando mal, y Harry también. En cambio, si tú aceptaras tus sentimientos...

-No estoy segura.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta.

-Te dejaré sola, para que pienses sobre esto. Le quieres y no quieres estar con él: es una indecisión bastante seria. Tienes que pensar en qué es lo que verdaderamente quieres, mientras lo haces, ten en cuenta que Harry te quiere de verdad.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a Ginny sumida en sus dudas. Nada más perder a Hermione de vista, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

---------- "----------

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí arriba? -preguntó Ron nada más ver llegar a Hermione, que le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Sabe que Harry está tras la canción de anoche -contestó ella.

-Vaya... -exclamó Harry dejándose caer sobre un sillón.

-Dale tiempo, Harry. Necesita ordenar un poco la cabeza. No puedo decirte más. Creo que a partir de ahora tienes que enfrentarte sólo a la situación, Ron y yo no pintamos nada.

-¿Has llamado a mi hermana "situación"?

---------- "----------

Ginny no se había dejado ver durante todo el día, ni siquiera había bajado al gran comedor, no había salido de su habitación. Posiblemente Agnes, una de sus compañeras de cuarto, le había llevado algo de comida, ya que la había visto subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones con muchas galletas.

Quería hablar con Ginny, necesitaba hacerlo, y en ese mismo instante, así que se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a nadie y cogió a Hedwig.

---------- "----------

Daba vueltas en la cama, no se podía dormir, era totalmente imposible. No hacía más que pensar en Harry y aún no había decidido nada. Tenía el corazón completamente dividido. Siempre había sido partidaria de la filosofía "si los dos se quieren, ¿cuál es el problema?", pero ahora su propia filosofía se hallaba en su contra. Por un lado, no podía imaginarse siendo feliz en otro lugar que no fuera junto a Harry, pero tampoco podía imaginarse mayor dolor que el que pasaría si le ocurriera algo. Podía arriesgarse a ser feliz con la gran posibilidad de pasarlo mal o pasarlo mal directamente.

Escuchó unos ruiditos contra la ventana, como si estuvieran lanzando piedrecitas o como si una lechuza estuviera picoteándola. Descorrió las cortinas de su cama y vio que era una lechuza, pero no una lechuza cualquiera, era blanca como la nieve, era Hedwig.

Con el corazón en un puño, corrió hacia la ventana. Para su suerte, todas sus compañeras seguían sumidas en su profundo sueño. Dejó a Hedwig que entrara y, gracias a los rayos de luna llena que interrumpían la oscuridad de la habitación, pudo ver que lo que la lechuza le traía era un sobre rojo. Por un lado estaba emocionada, pero por otro desearía que Harry no hubiera nacido.

No podía abrir allí el sobre, despertaría a sus amigas, así que cogió una manta, se la puso sobre los hombros, y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común para abrir allí el "howler", deseando que nadie se despertara.

Miraba el suelo, con cuidado de no caerse ya que la visibilidad era escasa. Se asustó cuando, al recorrer la estancia con la mirada, divisó a alguien que la miraba desde una de las ventanas. No podía verle la cara, pero era muy capaz de distinguir su silueta.

-¿Harry? -preguntó con timidez.

-Veo que has venido -"¿no podías decir nada menos estúpido, Potter?" Se dijo Harry a sí mismo.

-Sí, no podía dejar que esto -señaló el sobre- estallara en la habitación.

-Entonces, ábrelo, ¿no?

Ninguno se había movido. Ginny seguía al pie de las escaleras y Harry apoyado contra la ventana, por la que se podía ver la gran luna llena, que los vigilaba.

Con algo de indecisión, como hacía algo más de veinticuatro horas, con las manos temblorosas, se dispuso a abrirlo. No estaba segura de poder soportar otra canción similar a la de la noche anterior. Mientras lo abría, se preguntaba de dónde habría salido tanto romanticismo (o lo que quiera que fuera eso) por parte de Harry, pero toda clase de pensamiento racional desapareció de su mente en cuanto escuchó los primeros acordes de la canción.

"_Hey, little girl  
I wanna be your boyfriend  
Sweet little girl  
I wanna be your boyfriend  
Do you love me babe?  
What do you say?  
Do you love me babe?  
What can I say?  
Because I wanna be your boyfriend"_

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Lo que más quería era ir corriendo hacia Harry y darle un buen beso, pero, ¿era eso lo que debía hacer? En fin, un chico que te dedica canciones de los Ramones no era moco de pavo precisamente, no sabía cómo, pero Harry había acertado de pleno con la canción, aunque...

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Harry, impaciente. No se había dado cuenta de que ya había pasado un rato desde que la canción había terminado y se había quedado con la mirada perdida en el lugar donde antes había estado el "howler"- ¿Qué dices?

Harry se acercó a Ginny, hasta quedar a un metro frente a ella. Ginny le odió por hacer eso. Le odió por ser tan terriblemente atento, amable, valiente, inteligente, gracioso, guapo, deportista, sano, cariñoso, dulce, fiel... por ser tan Harry. Incluso llegó a preguntarse si una chica como ella se merecía que un chico como él la quisiera tanto.

-¿Gin? -pronunció Harry, roncamente. Se le había vuelto a olvidar la existencia del tiempo evaluando a Harry y a ella misma.

-No lo sé Harry.

-Creo que no es tan difícil: simplemente se trata de que me digas exactamente qué es lo que sientes.

-Yo... yo te quiero.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque no se notó mucho por la oscuridad de la sala común, aún cuando la luna llena seguía vigilándoles, y Harry pronunció una gran sonrisa, tanto con la boca como con sus expresivos y, en esos momentos, brillantes ojos.

-Entonces... ¿Cuál es el problema? -preguntó él, acercándose más a ella, como dando el tema por solucionado, como si todo fuera tan simple como a ella le gustaría.

-"Death is in love with us", ¿recuerdas esa canción, de HIM? -Harry asintió, con la cabeza gacha-, parece como si la muerte estuviera enamorada de nosotros, Harry. Yo... en fin, Voldemort me abrió su alma y tú mismo le fastidiaste los planes de matarme, no creo que yo esté en su lista de "gente a la que posiblemente no matar", precisamente y tú... tú eres Harry Potter, estás en la misma lista que yo, solo que la encabezas... Tú que lo has pasado tan mal, ¿no te parece una oportunidad perfecta para volver a sufrir?

Harry parecía pensarse seriamente lo que iba a decir, con la cabeza aún gacha. La levantó, y Ginny pudo ver, conmovida, que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Se trata de ver el vaso medio lleno o medio vacío. Tú lo ves como una oportunidad para pasarlo mal, pero yo lo veo como una oportunidad para ser felices. Si crees que estando conmigo, aunque me quieras, sólo sufrirás, será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación a intentar dormir.

Harry se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando Ginny no lo pensó y le agarró el brazo para volver a darle la vuelta, le cogió la cabeza y le besó con fuerza. Cuando se separaron, Harry se negaba a quitar sus brazos de la cintura de Ginny, que había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Seguramente será difícil -le susurró Harry-, pero te prometo que no te haré sufrir.

-¿Y cuando te tengas que enfrentar a Voldemort?

-Venceré.

Ginny cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma del chico. Volvió a intentar imaginarse siendo feliz en otro lugar que no fuera junto a Harry, y comprobó que era imposible, así que, mientras abrazaba a Harry con más fuerza, comenzó a cantar en un susurro:

-_Sweet little boy, I wanna be your girlfriend... _

* * *

Sí, esto es el final, pero, como he omitido varias ideas y situaciones que me hubiera gustado mucho poner en el fic, escribiré varios "bonus", cortitos. 

A ver, referencias:

"I wanna be your boyfriend" es una canción de los Ramones, del primer disco, "Ramones" (mi favorito del grupo, la verdad), original del 76 pero remasterizado en 2001, es decir, cuando el grupo estaba formado por: Dee Dee (bajo, uno de mis ídolos), que murió el 5 de junio de 2002, se dice que por sobredosis accidental; Joey (cantante), que murió el 15 de abril de 2001 y, oh Dios, me acabo de enterar de que lo hizo escuchando "In a little while" de U2 (mi canción favorita de la banda), como Ginny en "Nadie más que yo", por un cáncer linfático; Johnny (guitarra), que se está muriendo por un cáncer de próstata; y Tommy (batería), que no tengo la más remota idea de qué ha sido de su vida (si alguien lo sabe, por favor, que me lo diga). La historia del grupo la podéis encontrar en cualquier parte (es que me he dado cuenta de que llevo 171 palabras hablando de ellos, y esto es un fan fiction de Harry Potter...)

"Death is in love with us", como ya se ha dicho, es una canción de HIM (si, cierto, estoy algo obsesionada con Ville Valo y cierto plagio que anda suelto por mi pueblo), del disco Razorblade Romance (del que se encontró una copia en el discman de un chico alemán que se suicidó mientras lo escuchaba), que salió en el 2000. La banda está formada por: Ville Valo (cantante y compositor, gran compositor), que ya ha sido nombrado mil veces; Mige Amour (bajista), uno de sus ídolos es el mismo Ville Valo (es que es mucho Valo...); Linde (guitarrista), sus rastas rubias le preceden; Gas (batería), no sé qué decir de él; y Burton (teclista), que suele llevar sombrero, no sé por qué.

Y bueno... no sé qué más decir sobre el capítulo, cualquier duda me la puedes preguntar por review.

Violet-Potter - Gracias. Ginny se tomó en serio tu amenaza, así que ha decidido besar a Harry antes de que te metas tú por medio y lo hagas antes que ella. De todas formas, Harry se siente muy halagado.

Marilapw - Gracias. Sí, la canción es muy bonita, sin duda alguna.

The-Dogma - Gracias. Podía haber subido el capítulo bastante antes, pero ya ves que no estoy muy orgullosa de él...

Niniel204 - Gracias. Si olvidamos que esta noche tocan The Libertines en Barcelona, todo el mundo se niega a llevarme y mis planes de escaparme hasta la ciudad condal con Mariajo para ver el concierto se han chafado (más que nada porque no quiero pasar el resto de mi adolescencia en un internado, como han amenazado mis padres), estoy bien, gracias. Bueno, aquí tienes el desenlace... y sí, Ron es único. Cuídate.

Vale - Gracias. Ya lo sabes, yo soy de capítulos cortos, y me extraña que eso cambie alguna vez. A mí esa escena, lo que se dice risa, no me dio. Más bien tenía ganas de coger una almohada y empezar a darle puñetazos (menos mal que entonces aún no tenía bajo, sino, habría sido como Ginny: me habrían dado ganas de destrozarlo). Habrá que mandar un mail a los de para que solucionen eso de que no se pueda subrayar...

Malfoy's red haired lover - Gracias. Bueno, al final utilicé "Death is in love with us", y ya ves que la canción no tiene mucho protagonismo (sólo una referencia). Me habría gustado utilizar alguna otra, quizá lo haga en algún "bonus". Besos.

Lizlovegood12 - Gracias. Sí, por fin las cosas han mejorado para Harry... pobrecillo, me daba tanta pena que he decidido que ya era hora de que "pillara cacho" (además de que me amenazó, al parecer estaba haciendo que lo pasara bastante mal...)

Luciana - Gracias. ¿Existirá algún hombre como Harry? No sé yo... pero si existe, me pido uno. Sí... muy dulce, ¿verdad? Aaaaains... quién fuera Ginny...

Claudix Black - Gracias. Espero no haberte decepcionado con el desenlace. (8) I love you but it seems you don't love me... (8)

LaPetizú - Gracias. Como dirían los Ramones: Ginny is a Punk Rocker! Es que quería hacerla a mi imagen y semejanza... Le he contado a Hermione lo que has dicho, y la verdad es que se ha escandalizado un poco... ya sabes cómo es, supongo que ahora que está con Ron perderá bastante inocencia... Yo sí que le tengo fobia a OT, no los puedo ver ni en pintura (hay una pintada en el parque que dice "OT: the criminal story"). Me encantan los reviews largos. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo el fic. Besos.

Ginny Potter W - Gracias. Las clases... yo las empiezo el martes. También me he propuesto salir con muy buenas notas... a ver qué pasa... Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, a ver qué piensas de este... Chaíto.

Nelly Esp - Gracias. Dicho y hecho: por fin juntos. Ya has visto, Voldemort sólo sale como un peligro de un futuro no muy lejano, pero nada más. Voldie es demasiado malo como para que encima se lleve el protagonismo de mi fic...

Ouch-zgz - Gracias.

Y nada más. No sé cuándo empezaré a subir bonus, pero sí sé cuándo empiezo el instituto (la semana que viene). Mi propósito es centrarme en los estudios, claro que ese es el propósito de todos los años y termino pasando todas las tardes sin hacer nada...

Si me he saltado algún detalle o algún review, dímelo.

Por último: buaaaaaaaa quiero ir al concierto de The Libertines buaaaaaaa

Creo que es todo. Besos, y dejad review.


End file.
